


The Reign of You

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Family History, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Royalty, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was happening, she was coming. And she was coming for one person and one person alone. Louis, the lover of the prince the very reason the war is happening.<br/>Forced out of his house in the middle of the night. Louis is forced to run, run to the one place Harry told him to go if anything were to ever happen. Shaken and confused Louis crosses paths with his brother, promising that everything would be alright. And the next time Louis is “awakened” it’s 100 years later in modern day England.<br/>Louis recalls nothing of that night, but Harry does. Harry remembers everything. And he’s been searching for his lover all this time. And when the duke of Cambridge takes Harry to the local pub the Wizard’s Brew Harry is faced with the piercing blue eyes he’s been searching for, for 100 years.<br/>But for the cross starred lovers this reign of darkness and pain is just beginning.<br/>Welcome to modern day England. Where everything supernatural is real, and where a war is about to break out. And where love is a thing of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Shots rung through the air whispering past his light feathery hair. The fire behind him a blazing inferno of chaos as he ran from the burning building and the war waging behind him in a hurry to find safety within the arms of the man he loved. Ashen tears tracked down his cheeks, fiery and hot as they descended from his eyes blurring his sight. Stray burning embers singed his immaculate clothing, dirt and mud soiling them even further.

            A hooded figure loomed before him, blocking his path from the man he loved. To stop or not. To find safety from this person or to continue forth on a path to find his love. Could this person help him? Who even was this figure before him? Could this person be dangerous?  Was the hooded figure on his side or the demons that chased him out of his home and were currently burning it to the ground? Despite his better judgment he stopped, his fist clenched at his sides, ready for anything.

            The figure started towards him, Louis stepped back his courage fading. “Louis,” the hooded figure whispered, taking another step toward him.

            Louis stopped backing up, he knew that voice. “Tom?” He asked. He meant for his voice to be loud but it came out as a whisper. His voice hoarse from all that had happened. From the strain of crying out in fear and  misery for his lover.

Tom pulled back his hood, reveling his face; ash was also smudged over his face.

            “Tom,” Louis repeated, stepping toward his brother. “What’s happening?”

            Louis took another step, waiting for Tom to speak, talk or yell, anything, any kind of sound signaling that all would be well. A small whimper escaped his lips. “Why aren’t you talking!?” He demanded, throwing his clenched fist into the air.

            Tom gave a sad smile. “It’s happening, Lou.”

            Louis stopped walking, taking a step back, no longer trusting Tom. “What do you mean “it’s happening” what’s happening? Brother? We need to leave, run away from here. We need to find-“

            Tom cut off Louis, with the raising of his hand. “Louis stop. We’ll find him. It’s all going to be fine. Isn’t it always?”

            Louis looked to Tom’s outstretched hand, dismissing his earlier feelings. This was Tom. His brother. The same brother who had clothed and shelter him since their parents died.

            He took a small step toward Tom and then another, clasping Tom’s hand in his. “We’ll get through this, Louis.”

            And that was the last thing Louis heard before everything went blank.

 

\---

 

            Pacing. What a simple thing that people did. It could mean so many things. A person could be pacing as they waited in excitement for what was to come. One could pace as they waited outside a room waiting for a child to be brought into a world. Or one could pace in worry and fear for the one that they could have lost. And pacing, that was exactly what the tall curly haired lad was currently doing. Pacing in nervousness and worry for his love.

            “Harry please stop.” Diana Rose complained coming over to grip his large hands in her much smaller ones. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

            “And what if he’s not!?” Harry raged yanking his hands from his sisters. “How can you know if he’s fine? How!? Is he here beside me right now? No! He’s off out there all alone and we don’t even know if he’s alive or dead. So how can you just stand there and tell me he’s fine?”

            “Enough.” Jay’s loud usually joyous voice boomed. A voice usually filled with such happiness and always jolly now filled with worry and despair for the pain his young brother was experiencing. “We don’t know he’s fine. We won’t until the guards finish the search. All you can do right now Harry is sit down and at least try to be calm. You won’t be much use to Louis if you’re fretting over him.”

            “How can I just sit down and pretend like every part of me isn’t dying inside to race outside and find him? What if he was shot? What if he couldn’t get out of the castle fast enough and is now as we speak consumed by it? I can’t calm down. Not until he is by me again.”

            “You’re highness?” One of the palace guards announced coming into the room. “We’ve finished the search.”

Harry bolted over to him. Harry gripped the Guards armor in his hands. His heart in his throat beating erratically threatening to choke him. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

            “My Prince,” The guard looked down at the ground, a shadow passing over his face. Just from his tone Harry knew everything was wrong. The way he stood there, everything about his body lax and dejected. His sight trained on the floor, afraid to look Harry in the eyes. His heart fell into his stomach. “All we could find was this.” He lifted up a broken locket. A beautiful gold locket with a jewel the same color and shade as Harry’s loves eyes. A gift Harry had given him just earlier that day.  “My men found it in the woods behind the castle. Just in the dirt.”

            “No.” Harry’s voice shook as just that one word escaped his trembling lips.  _No_.

            “Harry?” Dianna Rose asked coming over and placing a comforting hand on his back. He felt nothing from it. Not the warmth seeping into his clothing from her gentle touch. Nothing.

            “He can’t be gone. He just can’t.” Harry forced the words out of his clenching throat from the tears threating to spill over. Refusing to believe that the one he loved was gone.

            “Oh Harry.” She cried pulling him into a hug as he stared blindly at the wall, unwilling to accept what was happening.

            Jay came over and wrapped his arms around the both of them, all of them mourning together in silence for the one Harry had lost. He couldn’t react, he couldn’t feel anything. This couldn’t be real.

            “Get off!” Harry shouted pushing them all away and running from the room. If he stayed he would have to accept that his love was gone. He ran out of the small cottage and into the beautiful garden behind it.

            The locket cut into his palm as his grip tightened on it. The pain finally bring emotion back to his frozen state of mind. Tears burned in his eyes as he knelt on the ground opening his hands to look at the locket.

            “Louis.” He whispered so quietly as he traced the gem on the lovely piece of jewelry. “You can’t be gone. Not yet. I just found you.” Harry clenched his jaw in pain as the tears slowly began their descent down his face. “I-I need you.”

            From inside brother and sister stood behind a window watching the pain of their beloved middle brother. Watching and wishing they could help him. But nothing could. Nothing except for the love he had lost.

 

             _And so this would become a reign. A reign of darkness and pain that would be a 100 years in the making. A reign of lost love._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was happening, she was coming. And she was coming for one person and one person alone. Louis, the lover of the prince the very reason the war is happening.
> 
> Forced out of his house in the middle of the night. Louis is forced to run, run to the one place Harry told him to go if anything were to ever happen. Shaken and confused Louis crosses paths with his brother, promising that everything would be alright. And the next time Louis is “awakened” it’s 100 years later in modern day England.
> 
> Louis recalls nothing of that night, but Harry does. Harry remembers everything. And he’s been searching for his lover all this time. And when the duke of Cambridge takes Harry to the local pub the Wizard’s Brew Harry is faced with the piercing blue eyes he’s been searching for, for 100 years.
> 
> But for the cross starred lovers this reign of darkness and pain is just beginning.
> 
> Welcome to modern day England. Where everything supernatural is real, and where a war is about to break out. And where love is a thing of the past.

_“Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness.” ~ Anne Frank_

 

-Sass Master-

 

          _The misty fog thickened and became a dark ominous form around him. Brining drama to the darkness. The wind picked up ruffling the feathery fringe of his hair. The fog shifting to morph into the form of two girls. More fog morphed around him. The two girls opening their mouths to warn him of what was coming but their combined efforts couldn’t break the barrier formed around him, their voices unheard. A third voice rang around him, dark and menacing. He ignored the fear racing through him from that voice._

_A much louder fourth voice came then, overcoming all the others. A familiar man’s voice. A voice of security. “Louis, Louis, time to wake up.”_

_His eyelashes flicked refusing to open as the fog around him seemed to strangle him. “Louis, you need to awaken. It’s time. As soon as you awaken all of this can end.”_

            He ignored the voice moving around in this dark dank area. Trying to make meaning of his surroundings. “Damn it Lou! Get your fat ass out of bed! I’m not even kidding. Niall came over to pick you up and Max went to all the trouble of making you a nice breakfast and making your tea just how you like it because you’re a picky bastard when it comes to your dumbass tea! Now get out of bed before Niall eats all your breakfast!!”

            I blinked my eyes open at the mention of tea. Everything blurred before my eyes. Sleep still clinging to my vision. I groaned, rolling over then blinked again and again trying to clear my vision. The first thing to appear before my vision was my overbearing older brother, Tom, holding a cuppa in front of me. I shot a glare in his direction as I slowly brought myself to an upright position and snatched the nectar of the Gods out of his hands. Mmm the hot tea smelled like heaven.

            As my head began to clear from the fog of sleep I recalled back on that same nightmare I had every night. It seemed so real. I could never make out what they were saying but my gut told me they were warning me from something or someone, I could see it in their eyes.

            “Hey,” Tom whispered, blushing back his hair brotherly. “You okay? You look like you’ve been in a fog.”

            I tensed at the thought of fog, but quickly recover, taking a small sip of tea. “Yeah I’m fine.”

            Tom gave me a look, but nodded. “Well hurry up, Niall’s probably eaten half your breakfast as it is.”

I nodded, throwing back the silky sheets and swung my legs out of the bed. Tom followed, getting up and walking to the door before stopping and looking back. “Don’t forget we’re meeting at the Wizard’s Brew tonight for dinner for your birthday!”

I inwardly groaned. Normal people loved their birthdays. Me on the other hand? I hated it; it was a reminder of aging. I was terrified of growing older. Which really was kind of stupid considering I was ‘Forever Young’ as my brother liked to call it.

Tom laughed shaking his head. “You’re turning twenty, Lou. That’s hardly old.”

I rolled my eyes, throwing a pillow at my brother. It was actually 120 but hey who was counting. “Just get out so I can change and get ready.”

Tom dodged the pillow, closing the door behind him with a chuckle.

“Retard,” I mumbled, getting up and going to my closet to get my clothes for the day.

 

~~

 

“Kick it more with the side of your foot Henry! Don’t kick with your toe!” I half heartily directed pointing at the awkward child from across the field as my boys practiced for the big upcoming football match this week. Well they weren’t really my boys, technically, but in a sense they were, **_my boys_**. I was the coach of a young charity football team. It was something I loved immensely and it slightly filled the ever present hole in my heart.

“That’s what I am doing!” Henry shouted back as he again kicked the poor ball with the point of his toe. I cringed feeling bad for the poor ball. Can you just imagine what it goes through? Day by day it gets kicked back and forth across the field, it gets putted by people’s heads. I would hate to be a football. I shudder at the thought of my prestigious self being used as a simple ball. That was something for a peasant like Niall to worry about.

            “Hey this is an anti-Sass zone!” I called back with humor lacing my tone. “Only the Sass Massta is allowed to Sass. And last I checked you were a little peasant and I’m a big bad adult who is the sassiest.”

            Henry grumbled and went back to practice. “Louis!” Niall yelled from across field.

            “What?” I shouted back.

            “What?” Niall yelled. I rolled my eyes and made my way across field.

            “What do you want?” I asked when I reached him.

            “It’s time for the team to head home. You’ve still got your shift at Starbucks.” Niall informed me.

            “What am I supposed to do there? I thought they gave me the day off because it’s my birthday.”

            “They did but there’s a new girl that needs some training.”

            “Is she cute? Actually don’t answer that. I’m gay.” I tossed my head flamboyantly. “Actually do answer. I want to make sure I’m not working with some nasty peasant.”

            “Louis! God you’re so mean.” Niall shook his head at me but smiled anyway.

            “So is she cute?” I pressed on waving my hand around.

            “Who cares? She’s Tom’s friend Sam’s little sister. You know Sam right? The Witch? Her name is Molly.”

            “Is she a Witch to? I’m really tired of all this magical crap! I live with a Wizard/Warlock – whatever and his true love. The Royal family is all vampires and what not. And Tom just hired a new band of Werewolves at the Wizards Brew. I don’t think I can handle another paranormal thing in my life so this girl better be a Nothing Special.”

            “Sam and Molly are half-sisters so it’s possible that she’s a Nothing Special like us but then again I’ve been wrong before.” Niall shrugged.

            I cursed under my breath. I hated all this paranormal nonsense. Why couldn’t everybody be normal? I picked up my whistle and shrilly blew into it. “Alright Peasants, hit the showers. We’re done for the day.” The team sighed and moved off field. “So is she cute?”

            “Louis!!”

 

~~

 

            Since I wasn’t exactly working today I didn’t have to put on my wretched uniform when I got to Starbucks. I stood leaning against the counter waiting for the new girl Molly Willow to arrive.

            The door chimed as a short auburn haired child walked in. She didn’t look like she was older than 13. The first thing I noticed was her tiny little feet encased in childish ballet flats that looked like kittens. Her face was covered in large dark sunglasses making it hard to decipher her features. “Hi I’m Molly Willow.”

            My mouth dropped open as I nearly died of laughter. I clutched my gut and bent half over. “I’m sorry but you can’t be our new barista. You’re like 13 years old.”

            She scowled at me, or at least I think she did. She still hadn’t taken the ginormous glasses off of her face. “Try 118. I’m older than I look honey.”

            “Shit, you’re a Witch like your sister Sam aren’t you?”

            “Try a Fairy. Sam’s my half-sister. Our dad was a Wizard, her mom a Witch, my mom was a Fairy.”

            My mouth dropped open as I took everything in. “So what does that exactly make you? You’re either a Witch or a Fairy. No wait are you a Pixie?” I giggled at the ridiculousness of this.

            “I’m a fairy. We do inherit stuff from the mom’s side and mine again was a fairy. Not a Witch Not like Sam.”

            “Oh god this is just grand!! Your sister is like the darkness and power and you’re just this little sprite of light! You’re like one of those Disney fairies! Do you grant wishes? Are you a Tinker Fairy or an Animal Fairy?” I continued to giggle as Molly most likely glared at me. I probably was being a bit rude but this was just too funny. “Whoa!” Suddenly I was floating in the air and Molly held up one hand rolling it slightly to keep me in the air.

            “Have you had enough fun yet? Because I’m ready to get down to work and you’re boring me.” She yawned to solidify her claim.

            “How dare you!” I gasped completely insulted.

            “Oh I dare.” She giggled cutely and slowly set me back down on the ground.

            “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” I smiled and held my hand out to her.

            “Molly Willow, again.” She said with a little laugh and blushed.

            “So why don’t you take your coat off and I’ll show you how everything works.” I helped her out of her coat. She reached up and removed her sunglasses. My heart stopped cold in my chest.

            Those eyes, they were the exact same as one of the girls from my dream. I gulped trying to fight back all the thoughts rushing through my mind. Could she be one of the girls from my dream? That’s ridiculous though. It’s just a dream, dreams aren’t real.

            I took her through the ropes of being a barista, showing her the machines and what each one did. She tried warming up a jug of milk but it ended up exploding on both of us, throwing us into a fit of giggles. After about an hour of just going through the different drinks and explaining how to make each one, Niall came back into the shop telling us it was time to head over to the Wizard’s Brew, I looked over to the tiny girl and smiled. The work part was boring but being with Molly well it never had a dull moment. I never liked birthdays before but this one was turning into the best one I’ve had in a _long_ time.

            “Have you been to the Wizard’s Brew Molly? They have the best pints!” Niall enthused helping her put her coat on.

            “I just moved to town. I’m not sure where anything is yet.” Molly admitted with an adorable blush. To bad I’m gay, she’s all kinds of cute. I wonder what her sister looks like.

            “Well Princess you can come with us tonight! It’ll be a party. We’ll have pints and dance and maybe I’ll take you home.” Niall flirted winking with Molly.

            Molly cocked an eyebrow and looked him up and down before smirking.

            “Back off mate. I don’t think she’s interested.” I laughed throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulders.

He pouted into my neck, “Well if you won’t let me take you home then you have to come with us period. You’ll have to be my date so that all the crazies go away.”

“Niall, she already turned you down.”

            “Never stopped me before.” Niall laced an arm around Molly’s back while shrugging. “You shall be mine for tonight Princess.”

            Molly and I shared a look rolling our eyes at Niall. There was no way the he was getting lucky tonight.  

 

-Four Nipples-

           

            “Harry Darling it’s time for you to rise. The beautiful moon has risen as night has fallen.” An annoying fatherly figure cooed in my ear.

            “Get out Liam. I’m not in the mood.” My voice was thick and gravely as I was pulled from my black dreams.

            “Come on Darling. It’s a new night! Let’s go out. You, me, and Zayn. It’ll be a blast my friend!” Liam shook me pulling the covers from my naked body. He did nothing in reaction to seeing me laid out in all my glory. This wasn’t the first time that Liam had found me naked in bed and it surely wouldn’t be the last.

            I growled, rolling over. “No, Liam. You know why I can’t go out.”

            Liam rolled his eyes, pulling my arm up. “More the reason to go out, Harry. You need to go out, stop moping. He wouldn’t want you too.” He whispered.

            “He’d want me in this bed cuddling up to him. He always hated this day.” I’d never forget how much he hated aging. His biggest fear was getting old. He never wanted to go grey and get wrinkles. It was one of the cutest things about him.

            “Harry come on! You’re not sulking in this bed for another year on his birthday.” Liam took hold of my legs and yanked me onto the cold hard floor. “He wouldn’t want this!!” He grunted as he continued to pull my unwilling body to my bathroom.

            “Got him up yet?” Zayn asked as he walked into my room.

            “Not quiet. Help me move his body to the shower.” I sighed and looked up at the ceiling while Liam continued to drag me. I know I was being difficult but as I’ve already said, I really didn’t want to go out today. If it took all I had to stay home then so be it. Liam and Zayn can drag my naked body all over the castle. I wasn’t walking out that front door.

            Zayn came over and grabbed one of my legs. I laid lifelessly as they dragged me to the bathroom. “God Harry, what have you been eating? Your fat ass has gotten heavier from last year when we went through this before.”

            My eyes began tinting red, I bared my fangs letting out a threatening hiss. “Oi, Malik. I will ripe your heart out.”

            Zayn just laughed, he laughed as he and Liam dumped me onto the toilet seat. “Yeah,” Zayn said, waving his hand in my direction. “You said that last year and here I am.” He motioned to his muscular body.

            “Don’t test me,” I hissed, rolling my eyes.

            Liam and Zayn both shook their heads, Liam walked over to the shower, spinning the dial starting the shower of clear liquid.

            Zayn walked into my attached closet, his bum shaking to an unknown tune as he racketed my closet for something fit for a prince to wear on his “night out” on the town.

            Liam turned to me when the water was just right, “Okay Harry. In you go.”

            I stood, or rather, sat my ground, crossing my arms over my chest. “I told you, I am not going. Now if you excuse me.” I started getting up but Liam slammed me back down on the toilet seat.

  
            “No,” Liam said, his true vampire nature coming out. “I will not, I repeat. I will not let you sit in that damn bed tonight, not for the 100th year. Harry I don’t care what you say, Louis would not want you to do this to yourself. So get your fat ass in that shower and then let Zayn style you. We are going out tonight. Or I will drag you, kicking and screaming for all of England to see. Do you really think the people of England would want to see their precious prince acting like a two year old?” Liam spat, his voice cold and full of venom.

            I looked up to the older vampire, and sighed walking over to the shower. “There,” Liam whispered, composing himself. “Was that so hard?”

 

\- Little Fairy Chick - 

            “Wait till you meet everyone! You do know Tom right?” Niall questioned me as we walked into The Wizards Brew. His arm was around my waist, his hand resting on my hip. Boy was this kid persistent. Did he not get the hint? Well he is pretty cute. No Molly don’t think like that. He’s not yours. You already know who his love is. Too bad the leprechaun didn’t see it.

            “I’ve met him once or twice. Like I said, I just moved here. I’ve been living far away from my sister for a long time.” I explained easily once again. Damn these boys asked a lot of questions.

            “Well maybe I could show you around town a bit babe.” Niall winked as his hand shifted a little lower on my hip.

            “Sam offered to do that already.” I slipped his hand back up to my waist. He could touch me but not my goods.

            “How about dinner? I know this really good Italian restaurant down the street. I’m a huge fan of food.” He waggled his eyes adorably and I couldn’t help but giggle.

            “Niall leave the poor kid alone!” Louis shouted pulling me from Niall and into his own arms, walking towards the door. “For all we know she could be a lesbian and you’re just making a fool of yourself.”

            “Uh-uh nope not a lesbian-” I stuttered, looking up to Louis. “Just not interested.”

            Louis nodded, bending down to my ear. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be interested either.”

            Niall huffed from behind us. “I heard that Tomlinson!”

            Louis looked over his shoulder as he opened the door for me. “I know, you were meant too.”

~~

“So,” I started, looking at the windows we passed on the sidewalks in the heart of London. “Where is the Wizard’s Brew?”

Louis nodded to a large two story building, you could see the flashing of lights through the windows. I had stood on my tiptoes to see through the large windows. All I could see were boys jumping around. Normally I wasn’t really into bands and stuff that was more Sam’s scene but tonight I wanted to do something different, after being alone and just watching for over 100 years it felt good to be out but my hopes died when I saw the huge line standing between the wall and the red velvet ropes.

“Oh,” I sighed. “We’ll never get in.”

Louis chuckled, tugging Niall and I up to the tall bodyguard in front of the door. “Hi Paul!” Louis greeted. _Right_ , I thought. _His brother owns the lounge_.

Paul looked down and grinned. “Hi Louis and Niall. And who is this?”

“Molly, she’s Sam’s sister but she just moved to London.” Niall explained, lacing my other arm through his.

Paul nodded, “Well, Tom and Max are waiting for you. Oh and Happy birthday!” Paul called, opening the door for the three of us.

“Thanks Paul!” Louis chirped over his shoulder as we stepped inside the lounge. Most wouldn’t notice but at the well-wishing from Paul Louis cringed ever so slightly, obviously this boy wasn’t fond of birthdays. The lights inside were still going but it wasn’t as crazy as I thought it would be.

            People were jumping along with the four boys on stage, but there was no screaming like in a normal concert the only sound coming from the speakers, none of us even noticed the door open and close behind us. After we made our way to the bar, I actually found myself swaying along to the music.

            “About time you showed up!”

            I turned around, seeing Tom and Max walk up. They both shot me a glance but I shrugged it off, smiling and pretending to not know the two men in front of me as Louis introduced me to them.

            Tom held out his hand, I took his hand in mine. He pulled me forward, whispering in my ear. “Nice to see you again, Molly. It’s been a long time.”

            I nodded, pulling back. “Not long enough.”

Louis gave us both a look but turned back to the bar, ordering more drinks.

“Louis,” Tom scolded. “Don’t drink too much. You know how you get when you drink.”

Louis rolled his eyes taking a long drink. “It’s my birthday, Tom. I’ll do as I please.”

Tom rolled his eyes, turning back to Niall and I. “Well enjoy the evening, all drinks are on me.”

I nodded a thank you and watched as he walked away.

“I’m bored. Let’s dance!” Niall said, taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor before I had a chance to respond.

He stopped in the middle, placing his hands on my hips as we moved in sync with the music. I loosely placed my hands on his shoulder, keeping him from grinding up on me. And that’s how we danced until the music stopped, causing the crowd to groan.

“Well we’re Five Seconds of Summer,” The lead singer said. “And we’re going to take a small break so please enjoy the singing of Mr. Nathan!”

The band started exiting the stage, I watched and gasped seeing Sam behind the stage, running her hand down one of the guitarist arms. She must have felt my presence because she looked over my way, her blue eyes wide with surprise. I was about to walk to her but a voice stopped me.

“Hello Wizard’s Brew. I’m Nathan and I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to slow down the pace.”

            His velvety smooth voice lulled me into a trance as he sung about heart breaks. His voice was so thick and gorgeous, almost angelic in tone. Everything about the way he sung was so completely beautiful. He had a voice that you could fall in love with.

“Thank you, enjoy your night. You have been an amazing crowd!” The boy called Nathan, I believe, said, standing up and making his way off the stage.

“Oh,” Louis sang, from behind Niall and I making me jump. “Someone has a crush on Mr. Nathan.”

I blinked, tearing my glaze away from the stage that was holding my sister and… and that boy, Nathan. I’m not sure what he was but he was leaving me with my head swimming. I looked to Louis. “I do not! His voice was just… amazing. That’s all.”

Louis arched an eyebrow but didn’t comment. But Niall did. “Eh, he was okay.”

“Just okay? Niall his voice is gorgeous! I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything like that before.” I gushed feeling giddy, butterflies where flying around my stomach.

“Yeah it’s just okay. I’ve heard way better. You should hear me sing. I’m even better than crummy ol Nathan.” Niall informed me as he pulled me to the bar. “Let’s get you a drink love.”

“But wait, what about Nathan. I want to hear if he does another song.” My eyes widened as I tried to pull back from Niall so I could go back to watching the stage.

“He’s not going to. Nathan’s the day musician. He plays when the Wizards brew is more of a lounge than the club it is right now. He only plays one song every now and then to keep people entertained while 5 Seconds of Summer is on break.” Niall explained as he ordered us a drink.

“You and Louis come here a lot right? You must know Nathan. What’s he like?” I questioned as butterflies flew around my tummy continuously. “Can we come some time during the day to hear him play?”

“He’s okay I guess. Not the friendliest sort. He’s so grumpy every morning. No joke. You can’t get one word into him until he’s had at least three cups of tea and a coffee.” Niall chuckled cutely and leaned back against the bar.

“So is he like my sister and I?”

“Umm no.” Niall scratched the back of his neck grimacing. “He’s a nothing special like me.”

“The band that was on before him. Who was the guitarist with the funky hair?” I asked curiously thinking back to the one my sister had been with.

“That’s Michael.” I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

Just as the band returned to the stage a hand graced over my bottom, and this time it wasn’t Niall. I swung around coming face to face with a large overly intoxicated male.

“Hello Love.” He slurred wrapping his arms around my waist and groping my ass.

“Not interested.” I shook my head at him and tried to move out of his arms.

“Come one Love. You look like you want a bit of fun.” He squeezed my ass harder this time and I couldn’t keep back the squeak that exited my mouth. “Let’s take that pole you have up your ass and replace it with my dick.”  

“She said she’s not interested.” Niall grabbed the man’s arm to pull him off of me.

            “Hey what’s going on over here? I thought we were supposed to be having fun?” Louis announced as he rejoined Niall and I.

            “We were but then this dick decided he wanted a piece of me.” I growled shoving the man away but his grip just tightened even more.

            “That’s it!” Just as I flicked my wrist to send the man flying through the air Niall shot his fist out to deck the man. But instead of punching the man who was now thrown across the room his fist landed with a resounding smash against Louis flawless cheek bone. The music seemed to stop as everyone looked over at us. “Oops.” I mumbled under my breath, blushing in embarrassment. I really needed to work on my anger. Turning from the man I looked at Louis who’s check was rapidly reddening.

“Oh... Oh my gosh, Louis! Are you okay?,” I gushed, trying to touch his now red check. Pin prickles drew down my spine spreading a shudder across my body. I looked over my shoulder my eyes connecting with a steady green gaze. The gaze of none other than the reigning prince of England. Prince Harry.

 

-Sass Master-

            My ears rung as Molly gently reached out her miniature hand to grace across my burning cheek. “Oh… Oh my gosh, Louis! Are you okay?” She stumbled to say, worry clouding her voice as she brushed my cheek.

            “I’m fine.” I tried to say only to have her suddenly turn me to face the bar so I was no longer looking out at everyone in the club, who were all looking back in interest due to Molly’s little show.

            “Let me get a better look at it”. Her gaze darted over my shoulder. I tried to turn and see what she was looking at only to take hold of my jaw and turn me back to face her again. “No, no. Let me make sure it’s okay Louis. Actually let’s take you somewhere with more light. Niall is there anywhere we can go?”

            The blonde boy snapped his head up from where he was watching the guy who had been harassing Molly pick himself up off the floor and brush himself off. “Umm yeah. There’s a back room where the bands usually relax in between sets and stuff. Actually I don’t think we should go back there.”

            “Why not?” Molly shrieked almost desperately.

            “Nathan’s back there probably practicing and he doesn’t want you meeting him.” I said making Niall’s cheeks turn a bright red.

            “That’s not true! Nathan’s just an ass and I don’t want him ruining Molly’s night!” Niall sputtered.

            I huffed; placing my hand over my cheek. “No, you just don’t want Molly to meet Nathan.”

            Niall was about to respond. “Oh stop,” she snapped. Both Niall and I looked down to the little pixie. My mouth slightly opened.

            “Damn,” Niall whispered, “I like a girl with some sass.”

            I opened my mouth but then shut it, as Molly looked frantically around again. What was bugging her? I thought.

            Molly seemed to remember that she wanted us to go back into the back room because she grabbed both Niall and I’s hand, making her way to the stage door. We slowly weaved through the crowd of people slowly going back to dancing to the music on the CD Tom must have put in before 5SOS gets back on stage. I watched as Molly’s eyes would scan the crowd every now and then. I knew she was looking for someone. But who? She just moved to London, the only person she knew, that I knew of, was her sister Sam. Well maybe she just thought she was out dancing.

            Once we made it to the door, I pushed passed Molly and opened the door. The side of the stage where we now stood was dark but once we walked up the small set of stairs and into the backroom, the lighting was a lot better. Molly took my face between her hands, pulling me down to her height which was quite a feat. I was half bent over due to her shortness.

            “Oh you’re going to have a bruise,” Molly whispered, gently running her hand up and down my cheek.

            “Oh that’s just gross,” Snapped Nathan coming into the room with a disgusted look on his face. I slowly stood up, gently pushing down Molly’s limp arms so they were at her side. I looked to Nathan, putting a smile on my face.

            “Hi,” I called, as Nathan went to the fridge. Nathan grumbled into the fridge before closing the door and looking at me.

            “Oi, mate. What happened to your face?” Nathan asked.

            I laughed, waving him off. “Nothing important, what’s happening in the other room?”

            Nathan made a noise of complete and total disgust. “Sam’s hanging all over Michael again and the others are just letting her get away with all her crap. Can’t they tell she’s just using them?”

            “Excuse me? What was that you said about Sammy?” Molly spoke up crossing her arms across her petite chest.

            “Sammy? Isn’t that a bit childish? Well you are about twelve.” Nathan shrugged digging back into the fridge. Niall discreetly put an arm around Molly’s waist as her face began to color in anger.

            “Mate I wouldn’t mess with her like that. She’s already sent one guy flying tonight and earlier she had me up for just teasing her.” I was quick to defend Molly. I had already seen the damage she could inflict. I had faced it firsthand!

            “Yeah I saw that. Can someone say anger management?” Nathan laughed dryly as he shut the fridge and sat down on the stool before the piano.

            I looked to Molly whose face was now a bright red, much like Tinker Bell when she got angry. Maybe that was a fairy thing? I should ask Molly about that later.

            Molly’s hand slowly crept up the same way she had done earlier when she had lifted me and again when she had shot the man across the bar. “Little sister!!!” Sam cheered coming into the room with the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer behind her.

            “Don’t call me little!” Molly grumbled again. “And Niall, Honey, you were right. Nathan is a dick.” Molly sent a childish glare to Nathan who just shrugged and began to play a tune on the piano.

            “What are you doing here Molly? I thought you were supposed to meet me tomorrow after work?” A strange looked passed between the two sisters but I shrugged it off as I went to grab a drink for myself out of the fridge.

            “Louis and Niall asked me to come out with them.”

            “More like Niall fell madly in love with Molly and to make him happy I convinced Molly to come with.” I chuckled as Niall glared at me.

            “Oi, bro don’t go falling for something like that.” Nathan interjected not even looking up from the piano as he played a simple scale.

            Once again Molly’s sweet young face flashed to color. Just as her fingers began to twitch Sam took them in her own. “Don’t do it. Remember what Daddy always said?”

            “’Not my daughter, you bitch’?” Molly answered innocently batting her eyes. “Or was it, ‘Who peed in your Cheerios?’”

            I choked on my drink trying not to laugh. Sam blinked at her dryly. “No the other one.”

            “’Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight’.” Molly nodded sure of herself and lifted up her hand again.

            Sam pushed the hand down again. “No he always said ‘Angry people are not always wise’. Again the two sisters shared another look.

            “Na I like what I remember way better.” With a light airy giggle Molly flicked her wrist and Nathan and the piano were both suspended in air.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was happening, she was coming. And she was coming for one person and one person alone. Louis, the lover of the prince the very reason the war is happening. 
> 
> Forced out of his house in the middle of the night. Louis is forced to run, run to the one place Harry told him to go if anything were to ever happen. Shaken and confused Louis crosses paths with his brother, promising that everything would be alright. And the next time Louis is “awakened” it’s 100 years later. 
> 
> Louis recalls nothing of that night, but Harry does. Harry remembers everything. And he’s been searching for his lover all this time. And when the duke of Cambridge takes Harry to the local pub the Wizard’s Brew Harry is faced with the piercing blue eyes he’s been searching for for 100 years. 
> 
> But for the cross starred lovers this reign of darkness and pain is just beginning. 
> 
> Welcome to modern day England. Where everything supernatural is real, and where a war is about to break out. And where love never dies.
> 
> © 2013 Chapters, Text, Ideas, Prologues & Epilogues MaryElizabeth9 & TheLarryBirdcage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Mary wrote most of this while I freaked out for finals! Thanks babe. <3

_“Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” ~ Helen Keller_

 

-Four Nipple Harry-

 

            “Liam did you see him?” I nearly shouted as I bounced up and down trying to quickly make my way across the dance floor with Liam dragging behind me.

            “See who Harry? Slow down!” Liam whined trying to get out of my grip on his wrist.

            “Louis! I saw him over there. He was talking to some little girl.” I felt so giddy at the thought of my love being here with me. I couldn’t believe that after all this time I had finally found him.

            “Harry, that wasn’t Louis. Louis is gone.” Liam said sternly standing his ground.

            “No it was! I’m sure of it. His hair is a little different but it was definitely Louis.” I was literally jumping up and down in excitement in the middle of the dance floor. “Come on I’ll prove it was him!”

            “Harry! How can you be sure it was him? You probably just saw someone who looked similar when that girl tossed the guy across the bar.”

            “No I’m positive it was him. Now if we could just go over there I could show you.” I yanked his arm again pulling to where I had last seen the so familiar blue eyes of the one I loved.

            “Stop, Harry Louis is gone. He’s not coming back. He’s been gone for 100 years. If he was still alive he would have come back by now. You’re drunk. You just thought you saw someone who looked like him. Now we are leaving. Tomorrow you are meeting with Sam and her little sister Molly. Remember you promised you would show Molly around and give her a room at the palace since she just moved here. Now let’s go round up Zayn.” I glared at Liam with no response. If he didn’t believe me then I was just going to prove it to him.

            My heart fell to the pit of my stomach when I reached where I had last seen Louis only to find him gone. “But-but I just saw him.” I mumbled as my heart seemed to break all over again.

            “Fine. We can go to the back,” Liam sighed, defeated. “Sam’s probably back there with Michael anyway. We can go say Hi to her. And then we are leaving. Oh and Niall might be out tonight. I want to see him.” His eyes twinkled at the mention of his childhood best friend.

            I squealed like a little girl. “Let’s go already!”

 

~~

-Sass Master Tomlinson-        

 

            “Molly put Nathan down right now!” Sam demanded of the small girl who was smiling happily up at Nathan who was floating up in the air with the piano.

            “I don’t know. It looks like Nathan just needs some time to hang out.” She giggled at her own little joke and I had to repress the urge to place my face in my palm.

            Nathan’s jaw clenched tight. “Some trick you’ve got, Kid. Got anything more grown up?” He mocked. Did he not know when to shut up?

            “Molly! You are 118 years old. It’s time to give up your old tricks. Grow up!” Sam barked at the younger girl. “God sometimes you act just like her!”

            Deafening thunder rung through the room, leaving my ears ringing. Molly said nothing as she used one hand to slowly bring the piano back to the ground. “I’m nothing like her.” She spit as she slowly lowered Nathan down and stormed out of the room.

            Thunder cracked in the room again as the sound of rain slamming against the roof begun. A small scent of lilacs filled the air. “Not again.” Sam pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Molly come back here! You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

            “Sam and Molly don’t always get along.” Michael explained to ease the tension that had suddenly filled the room. “Molly’s about 50 years younger than Sam and that age barrier makes it hard for them to get along sometimes.”

            “I don’t see anything wrong. Molly’s adorable. Her short temper is so cute on her. And I like a girl with spunk.” Niall beamed as he munched on a bag of crisps that he must have found in the room.

            “She’s bloody annoying is what she is.” Nathan interjected. “How can someone like her even exist? Aren’t fairies supposed to be sweet and kind and giggly?”

            “Molly’s different. She’s not exactly full fairy. Her dad was a wizard and from what I’ve heard from Sam he was the one who really raised her. Not much of a mother figure in her life to teach her how to be a ‘proper fairy’.” Michael sat down on a couch next to the three other band members of 5SOS.

            Niall looked over at the door worriedly. “What if Molly just completely ran off and got lost?”

            “Stop worrying about her. She’s not worth your time.” Nathan said snidely as he stood up from the piano.

            “Shut up Nathan.” Niall barked. And here was another set of siblings that didn’t get along the best. Actually that’s a lie. Nathan and Niall usually get along better than any other siblings I had ever seen. This was the first time I’ve ever actually seen them fight.

            “I’m just saying, bro. You can do so much better than that basket case.” Thunder boomed just after his words exited his mouth as if in reaction to what he had said. The scent of Lilacs intensified.

            “I thought it was supposed to be clear tonight?” I commented as the storm seemed to rage.

            “It’s Molly and Sam. Mostly Molly. Sam’s more in control than Molly. It comes with the age difference. They’re connected to the weather. All three sisters.” Michael’s eyes seemed to widen just after he said this.

            “There’s a third sister?” I asked curiously.

            “Hey guys it’s time to go back on. We’ll talk later Louis.” Michael grabbed the others and exited back on to the stage.

            “Are you sure Sam and Molly are okay? They’ve been gone for an awful long time.” Niall frowned, a crease showing up between his eyebrows.

            “I’ll go look for them. You stay here with Nathan in case they come back here.” I waved goodbye as I exited the room going out the back way that I had seen Molly flee through. Thunder and lightning raged as I stepped outside. Well tonight certainly turned into an adventure.

 

~~

 

            I found the two sisters standing in an alley between the Wizards brew and another building. Fire seemed to flicker from Molly’s eyes as she glared at her older sister.

            “Molly, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Sam sighed, apologetic to her younger sister.

            “Oh then how did you mean it? Because it doesn’t seem like there is any nice way to say that.” Molly barked as lightening flashed dangerously close to where we stood outside the bar.

            “It’s just you get so mad over the littlest of things and then you go and toss people up in the air like that. You can’t do that to people Molly.” Sam waved her hand creating a barrier above them keeping the pouring rain from touching them. “And what are you doing here anyway? We were supposed to meet tomorrow.”

            “Louis invited me out. If I had known you were going to be here then I wouldn’t have come.” Molly leaned back against the building, her entire expression looked exhausted. “By the way, Harry’s inside with Liam.”

            “What!” I shrieked and grabbed her shoulders. “And you’re just now telling me!? What if he had seen him?”

            “He almost did. He looked over at us when I tossed that ass across the bar.” She admitted sheepishly, her cheeks tinting pink.

            Who was Harry? Was he the reason that Molly had been so eager to get into the backroom?

            “How many people have you done something to today?” Sam asked accusingly. Molly held up four fingers looking at the ground sheepishly. “Who!” Sam seemed only half surprised, now me, I was completely taken a back. I had only thought it was the three I had experienced. Damn this girl was dangerous!

            “First it was this guy at the airport. He wouldn’t let me bring Mr. Jingles with me.” Sam rolled her eyes at the mention of Mr. Jingles. The fuck was a Mr. Jingles? “Then Louis at Starbucks because he wouldn’t stop making fun of me.” I chucked remembering that. I did kind of deserve that. “The third was the guy at the bar, you can’t be mad over that. He deserved it. He was touching me all over and wouldn’t take no for an answer. And then well you saw what happened with Nathan. And to think I thought he had the most beautiful voice ever.”

            “Don’t lie Molly, you still think Nathan has the most beautiful voice ever.” I smirked as both sisters swung to look over at me.

            “Louis. We were just talking.” Sam tried to explain.

            “Obviously, Who’s in the pub that you’re hiding from Molly?” I asked a bit worried about her. I may have just met her today but I felt as if I had known her all my life. “I’m sure I can have Tom get rid of him for you.”

            Molly slowly smiled, “Thanks Louis but I’m sure it’s fine. It’s getting late. I think I’m going to head off to my hotel. I’m meeting with the Prince tomorrow. Have to look my best.” She waggled her eye brows suggestively.

            “I’ll walk you then.” I stepped forward and loosely threaded my arm through hers.

            “No Louis. It’s your birthday. You should stay here and celebrate.” She gently pushed me back towards the pub.

            “Where’d Sam go?” I asked noticing her presence was suddenly gone.

            “She went in to grab my purse and jacket. Look the storms clearing up.” She directed my attention to the sky.

            “Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you? It’s not safe for someone like you to go off alone. You could get hurt.”

            “Louis I tossed a guy across the bar. I think I’ll be fine.” She lifted her hand and waved it dramatically.

            “That’s true but Niall will kill me if I let you leave all alone.” I chuckled thinking about the rambunctious blonde who had fallen for the little red head so easily.

            “He’ll be fi-”

            “Molly where do you think you’re going? You didn’t even say good bye. I thought we had something special!” Niall cried running out of the club towards us.

            Molly lifted a hand to her face but behind it I could see a small smile. “Oh how could I forget? We have a special  _friendship_.”

            Niall waved his head, “Oh we’ll get past that stage real fast. Is Louis walking you home?”

            “No… I was going to walk to the hotel by myself. It’s only a few-“

I just rolled my eyes as Niall grabbed her hand and started tugging her away. “Great! I’ll walk you there. See you Lou!!”

            I chuckled, waving at Niall and Molly’s retreating forms until they had turned a corner and were out of sight.

            I turned on my heel and headed back into the lounge when it hit me. Sam never came back to give Molly her purse. Interesting.

~~

-Harold, next day-

            “Sam!” I jumped from my seated position on my throne once the witch finally walked into the throne room, the large wood doors slamming behind her. Her heels clipping against the marble floor as she made her way toward me.

            “Hi, Harold.” Sam greeted.

            “Where were you last night?” I questioned, ignoring her nickname for me.

            “What I do on my free time is none of your business. But for your information I was at the Brew with Michael.” Her voice playful but her eyes were looking around the room, so I did see her last night. Or well it seemed as if where ever Michael was Sam was there and vice versa. They weren’t dating… yet. We all had bets going about what time Michael will ask her out.

            “Well did you see someone with a soft fringe and eyes like the ocean?” I question, eyebrows raising with hope.

            “Well…. I saw a lot of people with ocean blue eyes,” Sam said, her voice playful. “But none of them belonging to whom you’re hinting at.”

            “Are you sure?” I pressed, my hope fading.

            Sam came closer to me, her hand came up to my shoulder. Her somber graze soft and confronting. “I’m sorry, Harry. But I’m sure… Louis he’s gone. He has been gone for a hundred years, it’s time to move on.”

            I shook off her hand. “No,” I said forcefully. “I will find him. He is not dead!”

            Sam’s eyes starting turning purple with frustration. “And how do  you know that?”

            “Because, I don’t feel it in here!” I pointed to my chest, indicating my heart. “If he was, I would feel it.”

            Sam started to open her mouth to say something but the doors opened again. I turned to see Liam and… the girl. The girl at the club, who had been with the person that looked like Louis…

            “And here is the throne room,” Liam said as they walked toward us. “Every past monarch has been crowned here.” He looked to Harry. “And the next one to be crowned is Harry here.” 

            Normally I would have groaned at the thought but I was still stunned that the girl from yesterday is in front of me. My earlier hope was coming back. I was about to open my mouth but Sam was quicker.

            “Really Liam? Giving my little sister a history lesson?”

            Wait this small girl was Sam’s little sister? How old was she?

            Liam chuckled, “She was asking questions as we walked here. But I think I’ll leave you now for Harry to show you to Molly’s room.”

            And with that Liam gave a small nod to everyone and walked out of the room. Leaving us in an awkward silence. Or well it was mostly awkward for me since the sisters were staring at each other, almost like they were communicating with each other.

            I gave an awkward cough. “Well follow me then.”

~~

            I pulled open a large ornate door, revealing the spacious rose gold bedroom. This was the second bedroom I had shown Molly. The first having been more of a children’s room and Molly had stubbornly told me with a stomp of her foot that she wasn’t a child and how dare I think she was one.

            “Is this one more to your liking?” I asked as the midget girl glided past me into the room.

            “It’s perfect, completely perfect. I can’t even express how much better it is than that god awful princess Barbie room you showed me first.” She shuddered at the memory.

            “Molly?” My sister Dianna Rose voiced coming into the room. “Oh it is you!” I covered my ears as Dianna Rose squealed and launched herself at Molly’s small frame. “I missed you so much!”

            “You two know each other?” I asked scratching my head in wonder.

            “Of course we do Harry! You know how I go out of town every few years? It’s so that I can go and visit Molly. By the way Molly, where is Mr. Jingles?”

            “I have Niall watching Mr. Jingles for me today.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

            “Who is Mr. Jingles?” I asked sitting down in a chair like the awesome prince I was.

            “Mr. Jingles is Molly’s weird little pet.” Sam griped rolling her eyes at the beaming Molly.

            “What kind of pet?”

            “You don’t want to know Harold.”

            “Yes he does! But we can save that for when Niall brings him. Mr. Jingles needed a bath and some fancy clothes before he came over.” Molly spun around with a soft cute laugh. There was no doubt in my mind that this child, midget, thing, was a fairy.

            “Rosie, your seamstress is here. She wants to go over some designs with you.” Zayn announced as he looked in the door with a twinkle in his eye.

            “Rosie?” I questioned looking between my baby sister and best friend.

            “Just a nick name Harry.” Dianna Rose assured me. “Well I’m off. Oh and Molly bring Mr. Jingles to visit when Niall brings him.” With a flourish of motion my sister followed Zayn out of the room.

            “Your Highness, the instructor has arrived for young Miss Willow.” Wilson the butler said as he stepped into the room just after Zayn and Dianna Rose stepped out.

            “Thank you Wilson, please take him to the garden. Miss Willow and I will be down in a minute.” Wilson bowed and left.

            “Instructor?” Molly questioned as she twirled her wrist moving her bags and setting them gently down on top of the bed. With a flick of her fingers the bags opened.

            “Sam says that you need a bit more training.” I told her taking a step back as her face slightly reddened.

            “Sam…” She growled as slight thunder boomed off in the distance.

            “Oh knock it off Molly! You and I both know that you need help with controlling yourself. No one taught you anything.” Sam explained. “I just want to help you little sister.”

            “I’m not little.” Molly whined as her face returned to its normal milky tone.

            “You’re little Molly.” Liam chimed in as he now entered the room. Geez how many people were going to come in here? “Niall just called, he’s on his way with a Mr. Jingles?” He frowned a little confused. “He says Mr. Jingles is hungry and is whining for you.”

            “Well of course he is! This is the first time he’s really been away from his mummy.” Molly pouted.

            “I’m just surprised you actually let Niall watch over the thing. Niall must have made some impression on you yesterday.” Sam smirked eyeing her sister.

            “More like she made an impression on her. Poor kids in love.” Liam chuckled , leaning back against the wall. “Nathan’s swinging by as well. Wants to go over the music selection for the ball with you Harry.”

            Molly groaned and threw her hands up in the air. “Something wrong?” I asked.

            “Nathan didn’t make as good of an impression on her as Niall.” Sam explained.

            “Not surprised. He can be a bit of an arse. Don’t worry Molly just give him some time and I’m sure you’ll come to love him. Now let’s go see the instructor.” I put my hand on the middle of her back, leading her to the gardens.

 

~~

 

            “No Miss Willow! You need to concentrate!” Alynn the instructor barked at Molly for maybe the 100th time.

            “Well what does it look like I’m doing! Maybe if you’re stupid ass would shut your fat mouth for 30 seconds I could do it.” I suppressed a laugh as Molly mumbled under her breath so quietly that if it wasn’t for my vampire hearing I probably wouldn’t have been able to hear her.

            “Come on Molly!” Sam cheered from her seat next to me. She turned to face me with a sad smile on her face. “So I was thinking that at the ball maybe we could invite some people that could maybe be your new Blood Bound?”

            My jaw clenched tight in anger. “No. I don’t want a new Blood Bound. I want  ** _my_**  Blood Bound.”

            “Harry we’ve already been over this today. Louis isn’t coming back. You need to move on and find someone new who makes you happy.”

            “The only person who will ever make me happy is him!”

            “Harry-”

            “Mr. Jingles!” Molly screamed running over to the veranda doors. I heard Alynn curse as she waved her hands making the small fire Molly had somehow just caused to go out.

            Molly stood with her back to me cooing over some small package in her arms. “Was Niall good to you baby? Did he take care of you?’

            “Yeah he took just fine care of your fat animal.” Nathan grumbled as he stepped around her and Niall.

            “Nice to see you again Nathan.” Molly said happily.

            He raised an eyebrow looking her up and down. “Whatever freak.”

            “Uh oh.” Sam muttered chewing her lip.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Molly normally would have done something to anyone for talking to her like that. She’s got something planed.”

            “What? No Molly doesn’t seem like the kind.” I shook my head looking back at the small girl as she handed the animal to Niall. I still hadn’t seen what it was.

            “Oh she’s the kind.” Nathan said as he sat next to me. “So I was thinking we could do a few piano arrangements and maybe a few with the orchestra.”

            “Nathan’s going to be singing again?” Molly questioned almost too giddily.

            “Yeah at the New Year’s Ball. What of it kid?” Nathan growled at the poor girl.

            Her cheeks flared to a bright pink. “Nothing just curious.”

            “Umm Molly? I think Mr. Jingles wants to be with you again.” Niall said holding up what looked like a little...otter? It was tiny and wearing an animal tuxedo shirt. The animal pawed at the air whining for Molly.

            “Awe, come to Mummy baby.” She cooed taking the thing into her arms again but this time we could get a good look at the animal.

            “You have a pet otter?” Nathan questioned looking at the pet with disgust.

            “I do. His name is Mr. Jingles.” She proudly stated tickling the otter’s belly.

            “So Niall how are things?” I asked trying to break the tension between Nathan and Molly.

            “Great. Last night was one of my friend’s birthdays and we went out to the Brew. He turned 20. Poor kid hates birthdays so we didn’t do much.” My heart beat raced as Niall chuckled thinking about his friend. My Louis hated birthdays. Yesterday would have been his 120th birthday.

Beside me Sam shifted uncomfortably. I looked over to her sister seeing if she had done anything stupid but she was still cooing to the little otter. I looked to Sam, her graze met mine but she quickly looked away. “The Brew you say?”

            Niall chuckled, “yeah. His brother owns the place. Which is awesome, we get free pints plus 5sos is amazing. It’s a same they’re leaving soon to go out on tour.”

            I nodded, interesting. I was about to open my mouth again when the instructor called Molly over again. “Little one! If you want to master your powers we need to continue.”

            I heard distance booms of thunder as Molly’s hand froze over Mr. Jingle’s belly. “If you call me little, I will send you flying in the next century. Do not test me.”

            I saw Alynn roll his eyes before waving Molly over. Molly sighed before giving the otter one more pat. “Mummy will be back soon. Sam will you watch him?”

            Sam nodded, patting my knee before getting up and gesturing to the otter to everyone else. “Do you want to see him a trick?”

Everyone but me crowded around the otter, Sam had made a treat appear and was now jangling it over the otter’s head as he “danced” around making everyone laugh and clap.

“Stop pimping out my baby!” Molly screamed from over by Alynn. “He isn’t some toy bear for you to play with!”

I sighed suddenly tired. The events of the previous night weighting on my mind plus everyone’s actions today. Normally everyone kept their comments about Louis to themselves or talked out how “I was wasting my time” behind my back. But something had changed this year but… but what?

I looked towards the group, everyone was cooing over the otter well everyone except for Nathan who was staring at Molly. I looked towards Molly, pointing and yelling at Alynn. I slowly got up and nearly ran to the door opening and closing it without a sound, sometimes being a vampire does have its advantages like being able to be quiet and not utter a sound.

I ran through the halls of the castle needing to get to my room as fast as I could. Once dodging a maid and Diana Rose I was finally in my chambers, closing the door with a loud thud no longer caring if people heard me, I was already in my room with my door locked. I casually walked over to my walk in closet, still looking over my shoulder as if someone could see me.

I bent down before my jeans, sliding the denim aside to revel a small safe. I smiled to myself, even after all these years I’ve managed to keep this a secret from everyone. This was my dirty little secret. I slowly typed in the code, 02011876. A small smile playing on my lips as I heard the small “ _click_ ”.

I opened the small door to revel Louis’ locket with the small bird lying with gem down. I took an unneeded breath in as I reached forward. Years before I had taken the necklace out to see if the gem still glowed. If the gem brightly and strongly glowed it meant that Louis was awakened. If the gem dimly glowed it meant Louis was alive but not fully awakened yet. And if the gem didn’t glow at all well…. I couldn’t even think of that. Last time I picked up the small locket the gem was barely glowing.

I slowly flipped over the gemmed bird; I let out my breath in a small victory cry. The gem was glowing brighter than it had five decades before. “I told them, stupid fuckers. But no. No one listens to Harry. God I practically run a country by myself. I think I know what I’m talking about.” I ranted to myself, my adrenaline running high. I placed the  precious gem in my pocket as I stood up an idea popping into my head. I needed to know.

I darted out of my room and into the hallways towards the doors that would lead out into the gardens, that way I could climb over the fence and into the world. Even if I’m a vampire, I was still Prince Harry they didn’t let me go out alone. I was almost to the doors when my brother, aka the King Jay called out my name. “Harold! I haven’t seen you since yesterday. How have you been?”

I stopped and put on my fake smile, something I’ve grown to perfect. “I’ve been well, brother. Just going out for a scroll in the gardens to clear my head.”

Jay seemed to buy by lie and nodded waving his hand. “Good go. I’m not going to pretend that I know what you’re going through but I am here to talk and be of any kind of help.”

I nodded, my fake smile growing into a real one. “Thanks, and I know I just kinda want to be alone for right now.”

Jay nodded again. “I’ll see you tonight then at the feast.” And with that he was gone.

I watched him go. Jay really was the best brother.

I shook my head with a real smile on my face and continued on with my journey towards the gardens. Once I was outside looked around trying to sense anyone. The coast was clear, for now. Even in the snow, a lot of people enjoyed walking through the gardens. I made my way over to the wall, neatly clearing the wall in one swift motion. Once I was landed on the other side, I pulled up the collar on my black coat as I walked towards my destination.

            ~~

             _I looked at myself through the mirror. My hands shakily fixing my collar, from behind me Liam laughed.  “You need to relax.”_

_I gave a short laugh how could I relax? I was seeing Louis tonight. My heart started pounding at the thought of his name. The beautiful boy I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with, the boy I would spend the rest of forever with._

_Liam placed his hand on my shoulder, shaking me a little. “Harry just go,” He laughed, pushing me towards the door. “I’m sure he’s already here and all you’re doing up here to playing with your collar.”_

_I gave Liam a grateful smile before opening my door and making my way down the stairs and into the grand ballroom. The window curtains were pulled back revealing the clear night, the moon shining bright and high casting the candle lit room into a mixture of light and darkness._

_Once everyone realized I was at the top of the stairs the chatter stopped. Jay stood up and gestured to me as I made my way down the stairs. “Tonight, we celebrate the... bonding of Harry. It has been a dark reign for him, but tonight he is finally ready to reveal to us his chosen.”_

_I made my way up to the thrones to stand beside Jay. “Thank you, brother” I looked out to the crowd of guests, Louis up in front. I smiled down to him as I offered my hand._

_Louis blushed, but took my hand timidly. “You look amazing,” I whispered in his ear, placing a tender kiss on his jaw making the younger boy giggle into my ear. I pulled back, smiling down to the brunette beauty. I let our clasped hands fall to our sides as I started addressing the crowd._

_“Tonight, I am honored to announce that my new blood bond is Louis Tomlinson of Doncaster… well that is if he’ll have me.” I turned to Louis, letting go of his hand as I kneeled before him, in front of everyone. Louis looked down to me in shock, I told him I had a surprise for him but didn’t do into detail._

_I grinned up at the love of my life. “Louis I’ve loved you since the day I set my eyes on you. I’ve fallen in love with your outer beauty but most importantly I’ve fallen in love with the beauty that lies within. Will you be mine?”_

_I held my breath after that, as did everyone else in the room. Louis was crying, as he pondered my proposal but soon was shaking his head and mouthing yes._

_“Yes,” he whispered, placing a hand on either side of my cheeks and connecting our lips. “A thousand times, yes.”_

_I grinned, standing up placing the locket around his neck before the ballroom exploded in chaos._

~~

I shook the memory away as I came up to the Brew, tears threating to fall down my cheeks. I looked over my shoulder, before heading straight to the alley. I tried the door, locked. I fiddled with my pocket pulling out a key. Being prince also had its advantages too, like being able to get keys to shops and the like. I unlocked the door before walking into the dark room.

            I kept the lights off just in case the place had cameras. I made my way into the open space of the dance floor. I pulled out the necklace, thumbing it in my hand as I tried gaining enough courage. This could change everything. I took a deep breath before looking down and gasping.

 

            This changes  _everything_.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was happening, she was coming. And she was coming for one person and one person alone. Louis, the lover of the prince the very reason the war is happening. 
> 
> Forced out of his house in the middle of the night. Louis is forced to run, run to the one place Harry told him to go if anything were to ever happen. Shaken and confused Louis crosses paths with his brother, promising that everything would be alright. And the next time Louis is “awakened” it’s 100 years later. 
> 
> Louis recalls nothing of that night, but Harry does. Harry remembers everything. And he’s been searching for his lover all this time. And when the duke of Cambridge takes Harry to the local pub the Wizard’s Brew Harry is faced with the piercing blue eyes he’s been searching for for 100 years. 
> 
> But for the cross starred lovers this reign of darkness and pain is just beginning. 
> 
> Welcome to modern day England. Where everything supernatural is real, and where a war is about to break out. And where love never dies.
> 
> © 2013 Chapters, Text, Ideas, Prologues & Epilogues MaryElizabeth9 & TheLarryBirdcage

_“Show me how a bleeding heart still pounds.”_  ~Unbroken. Black Veil Brides

 

**-Harry the Fucking Styles-**

            I was practically flying, I was running so fast. I let my legs carry me back to the castle as questions and a thousand memories flowed through my mind. My fingers ached to hold Louis’ hand in mine now more than ever knowing he was alive. Somewhere. Some place. I had to find him. And I knew just the little fairy to get my answers from.

My feet stopped my brain half registering I was back at the wall. I crouched down, and flung my body back over the wall I had just jumped earlier that day landing cleanly on my feet on the other side. I looked over my shoulder a smug smile playing on my lip as I stood up and brushed off my shoulder. Erasing any signs that I had been off the castle grounds. I walked back over to the door opening and closing it letting the warmth of the castle somewhat warm my permanently cold cheeks.

Pasting by servants bowed and muttered “prince” before hurriedly walking away to fulfill their duties for the feast that was about to begin in a little over an hour. I knew I should probably go and change into my semi-formal attire but I had to see Molly. And now before the necklace stopped glowing.

I started towards her room, stopping to talk with other royals, dukes and the like if they stopped me in the halls. Most of the royals today were vampires or even if they weren’t vampires they were some other mystical creature. I believe the new American president was a werewolf. I was lost in my thoughts of how to question Molly when I was stopped by the Duke of Kent.

“Why it isn’t the Prince of England.  _Precious_  Harold,” He drawled his accent thick and as old as England itself.

I stopped, pinching my nose before turning around and putting my fake smile on. “Welcome Adair! How long ago did you arrive?” I long ago stopped trying to correct him on my name. It’s just Harry not Harold. Even when I was just human. My mother, Anne, loved the name Harold and she was going to name me that but she told me when I was little, the human age of five that I looked like a Harry just Harry.

Adair rolled his eyes. “Don’t bullshit me, Harold. When are you going to blood bond?”

I tried holding back a growl; I could feel my eye growing red and my fangs coming down. Instead of a growl a low hiss expect my lips.

“Oh young Harold,” Adair sighed. “Don’t take it so hard. We all fall in love with humans from time to time. Trust me; I’ve had a lot of human… companions. It gets easier.”

“No I won’t,” I hissed out, not caring anymore that I was being rude. “I will never meet another person like  _him_.”

Adair waved him off. “Come on now, Harold, hasn’t it been like what… a hundred years? You need to blood bond… again. Wait no if my memory serves, and it usually does, you didn’t because of that… ball.”

I almost lunged at him and if Jay hadn’t been there I probably would have.

“Duke Adair,” Jay greeted, coming up from behind me and grabbing my shoulder holding me back. “How are you tonight?”

“I’m good your majesty,” Adair said, his smile going from cold to warm. “Just sharing my wisdom with young Harold here.”

I looked up to Jay; I could tell his smile was forced. “Well how nice. We’ll see you in the ballroom?”

Adair nodded to Jay before looking back down to me. “Remember what I said, Harold.”  And then he turned on his heel walking towards a young pretty brunette. I watched as he took her in his arm, a dazed look in her eyes as he bent down and… holy shit. I could see his fangs sink into her flesh. I started moving towards him to stop. But Jay, once again, held me back.

“Stop it’s not worth it,” Jay whispered into my ear.

“Yes it is,” I said,  _almost_  calmly. “It’s against vampire laws to… to  _feed_  off a human in front of people! Vampires and humans alike!”

Jay sighed, “Harry you know he’s never done anything within the laws. What was he even talking to you about anyways?”

“ _Him_ ,” I seethed, looking across the corridor seeing Molly walk in with Sam at her side making their way to her room with the little otter trotting behind them. Molly seemed to register I was looking over at her because she looked over at me. Molly stopped walking, and we stared at each other and she just seemed to know what I was thinking. She looked up to Sam and the sisters stared at each other, exchanging a convocation with their eyes before looking at me and quickly scurrying away.

I tried running after them but Jay held me back. Why the hell was everyone holding me back today? “Jay!” I breathed, trying my strength again to get away from his grasp. “I need to go see Molly.”

Jay chuckled. “You’ll see the little fairy soon along with Sam but right now we need to go into the ballroom. The feast is about to begin.”

I sighed, letting Jay lead me into the ballroom. The normal bare walls were covered with red and gold decorations for the Christmas holiday while the windows were opened for once. I felt like I had already seen this scene before. And then it hit me.

_I sat bored at my throne, a hundred and one years ago for our first Christmas feast. My legs hanged over the arm rest, my hand supporting my hand, my eyes drooping. I was almost out when I heard the ringing of my crown dropping to the floor. My eyes popped opened, sighing as I reached down to grab the precious gem. My hand was about to graze the cool surface when another small, petite, hand grabbed it first gently putting the crown into my hold._

_“Here your highness,” a timid voice said. I looked up seeing only seeing the chestnut color of the boy’s head. I slowly reached over, hooking my finger under his chin, willing his head up._

_“What’s your name?” I whispered, I usually knew all the servants names but a name didn’t pop into my head for this one._

_“L-Louis, your highness,” The boy whispered his eyes wide and afraid as if I was going to beat him or something._

_Louis. I thought. It fit the young boy so well. “Well thank you for picking up my crown. I’ll see you around?”_

_Louis gave a small nod before running away. I watched as his small body faded into the crowd. I looked down to my hand that was holding my crown, a small smile creped onto my face as I put the crown back on my head, my hand still tingling from Louis’ touch._

_“Why are you smiling?” Jay joked, sitting on the bigger throne to my left._

_I looked over, “Am I not allowed to smile?”_

_Jay laughed, shaking his head. “Of course you are. I just haven’t seen the infamous Harry smile for ages now.”_

_A blushed rose in my cheeks as I looked away and back into the audience, Louis was now on the far end of the room, our eyes instantly locking. “I think that’s all about to change.”_

I was shaken back to the presents as Jay led us up to the thrones, Diana Rose walking in after us. She was always late. Jay gave Diana a scolding look, that she didn’t even pay attention to, before the music started playing, signaling that the feast was about to begin.

Slowly people made their way in to the large open room, even Adair giving me a knowing look on his way to his table with his little human trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Jesus did everyone think they knew the real story behind Louis? Did they not think I heard the rumors? The "reason" I hadn't blood bonded with anyone else was because I was apparently a whore who couldn't control my urges and I didn't want the commitment of a blood bond. Which I guess that was kind of true. I didn't want to commit to anyone but Louis. And the necklace gave me a new sense of hope I've been seeking now for those hundred years.

"Brothers and sisters of the night," Jay boomed, seeing as everyone of importance was in the room. "I want to thank each and every one of you for making it tonight for the 101st Christmas feast. Tonight we are not only honoring tradition we're also honoring the loss of Harry’s… mate. His coming birthday will be the 100th anniversary of the tragic accident. So tonight we drink in his honor. To Louis!”

“To Louis.” Came a chorus of voices as everyone held up their glasses before taking a drink of the rich red liquid. I barely heard them. I was too numb. Did Jay honestly just do that? I looked up; barely comprehending that Diana was trying to talk to me.

“ _Harry_ ,” she pleaded, trying to gain my attention. I could feel her running her little hands down my face and through my hair.

I hastily pushed Diana’s arms off me, running from the room. I could hear Jay and Diana calling me back into the room but I just  _couldn’t_.

I didn’t care that I was running through the halls, knocking down servants and butlers in my hast. I didn’t care that Jay had told me a thousand times not to use my speed in the castle. I didn’t care that my eyes were glowing. I didn’t care that people who could see me were cowering away. But I did care about finding Molly. That kid was going to tell me everything I want to know no matter what I had to do.

I hadn’t seen her or Sam shuffle into the ballroom with everyone else. Hopefully they were still in one of their rooms getting ready. I forced my legs to slow to a human pace. I decided it would probably be wise to check Molly’s room first since her room was the closest to where I last saw them in the hall. I slowly made my way over. I was about to knock when I heard their voices.

“Molly!” Sam screeched. “Mr. Jiggles is making a freaking mess! Is he  _eating_  my boots!?”

“Oh Sam! Isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen! Mummy’s sweet little baby,” Molly cooed over her little pet but Sam made a grunt of disapproval. Molly sighed; I could practically hear her roll her eyes. “Just make your hand into a gun and pretend to shoot him. He’ll play dead and leave your stupid boots alone. Poor baby just wants to be put to bed so he’s eating your boots to get Mummy’s attention. It’s past his bedtime and poor baby is exhausted. He’s had a long day.”

“Since when does an otter have a bedtime?” Sam muttered.

Sam must have been carrying out the “trick” because Sam was giggling and cooing at the otter once again. “Oh that’s so precious! Look at how he hides his face!!”

“Mummy’s precious angle is talented. Come on Mr. Jingles, it’s time for beddy bye.” I heard Molly grunt, “Goodness, maybe it’s time for a tiny diet baby. I bet Uncle Hazzy has a nice big pool that you can swim in and burn off some of those calories.”

            Uncle Hazzy? What?

            “Molly just get Jingles to bed so that we can get to the party. We’re already impossibly late and you’re just making us later.”

            “You head down. Something tells me I shouldn’t be in that room just yet. The air doesn’t feel right.”

            “Oh my god Molly. You and your ‘feelings’,” Sam said exasperated. “Just come down soon. And don’t you dare make any one fly tonight please. The people here are very important. There are dukes, young princes, and the lot. Please don’t do anything rash we could get into a lot of trouble.”

            “No promises Sammy. If one of those people makes one move I don’t like, who knows what could happen.”

            “Maybe you should just stay in the room for the night. I’ll have Liam call Niall to come and visit you.”

            “I’ll meet you down soon sister.” Molly growled. I could just imagine her face rapidly turning red, her fingers itching to send something through the air.

            As the door knob began to turn I bolted into the room across the hall. Sam’s footsteps echoed against the marble floor as she walked down the hall.

            I sighed and leaned back against the door, closing my eyes.

            “Hi ya!”

            “Bloody Hell!” My heart skyrocketed up into my throat as I opened my eyes to find Molly’s little form in front of me.

            Molly sniffled a giggle. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the fest?”

I waved my hand. “That’s not important.”

            “How is that not important?” Molly questioned. “Isn’t that where you met Louis? This is an important invite for you to attend.”

            “I’ll go as soon as you answer some questions,” I said my voice growing dark. I reached into my pocket and showed her the glowing locket.

            Molly’s eyes seemed to bulge out of her head when she saw the jewel. A small gasp escaped her lips. I didn’t have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was screwed.

*.*.*.*

**~ Tommo the Sass Master ~**

“Louis! Wake up!!” Niall screamed jumping on me.

“Oof! Niall you weigh a thousand pounds! Get off me!”

Niall completely ignored my yelling making me groan and open one of my eyes meeting his. “You know I have a suggestion.” I said slowly.

Niall cocked an eyebrow his bouncing stopping. “Oh and what would that be?”

An evil smirk came to my lips. “One word. Diet.”

In the blink of an eye I was on the floor rubbing my sore ass. “Oi!”

Niall looked over from the side of my bed. “You deserve that twit. I don’t need to go on a diet. I don’t even have a pudge… unlike  _some_  people.”

Oh he did not just do there. This peasant was toast. Literally. “I’m going to get you!” I jerked forward trying to grab his collar but he was already jumping over me and out the door. I jumped up from my place on the floor and was out of my door and down the hall in a blink of an eye.

I slide into the kitchen almost knocking Tom over. “Afternoon Tom!” I called over my shoulder, overlooking the fact that he was dressed up, seeing Niall’s foot in the closet.

Tom sighed shaking his head. “I told Niall to wake you up not start World War Three.”

I ignored Tom slowly creeping up to the closet. I reached out, opening the door with a loud “GOT YA!”

I doubled over laughing Niall’s face was priceless. He probably even peed himself. “Your face Niall! Oh my God. Did you pee yourself?”

Niall’s cheeks burned but shook his head.

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing,” Niall snapped lunging at me. We fell to the kitchen floor making Tom let out a “manly” squeal as Niall rolled over so he was pinning to the floor.

“Take it back!” Niall warned, his eyes glowing with power.

“Never!” I yelped, as Niall began tickling my sides making my back arch.

“NIALL!” I squealed, now I was going to be the one who was going to pee their pants.

“You have to say it!” Niall warned working his way down to my feet.

“I am not responsible for any injuries!” I warned, kicking my feet out almost kicking him in his face.

Niall rolled his eyes. “I’ll take the chance!”

I grimaced as his fingers brushed my feet once again. Okay now I really had to pee. I was about to open my mouth when a phone rang out stopping Niall and I’s play fight. I quickly sat up to push Niall down, pinning him on the floor so I could return the favor. I ran my hands quickly down his torso.

“How do you like it?” I yelled, laughing seeing Niall’s face change as his laugh rang out through the flat.

“Louis please don’t kill Niall in my house. I really do hate to clean up that kind of mess.” Tom smoothly sighed as he entered the room wearing a tux and buttoning the buttons on his wrists cuffs.

“Where are you going?” I asked repositioning Niall and I as he began to struggle against me. I pinned his hands above his head and sat down just above his hips, holding him in place.

“I got invited to a dinner because I’m a fancy fucker unlike you two cavemen. Or maybe it’s because I’m older and more mature… Hmm yes that’s probably it.” Tom flipped his head like he was trying to toss his hair like a rich star bucks drinking white girl.

“Ha ha ha, very funny brother. When will you be home?” I placed my elbow against Niall’s chest and used it to hold my head up making Niall grunt.

“Don’t know yet. There’s left overs in the fridge and money on the fridge incase Niall eats all of our food… which he probably will. Max and I will be home later. Love you! And please don’t have sex with Niall on my floor. I just washed them and I don’t think Liam would approve in any case I don’t want him coming after me. No Dingly Dangly Diddly Ding Dongs need to be flying in this house between you two. So  _keep it in your pants_.”

I scoffed waving my hand. “Yeah like I would fuck this peasant. Seriously Tom what kind of person do you take me as? I actually have standards.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “And you think I don’t?”

I turned to Niall. “We at lease I don’t dye my hair.”

“Well at lease I don’t-”

“Boys! Don’t kill each other either while I’m gone!” Tom cut in, walking to the door. “I’ll-”

Tom’s sentence was caught off by the ringing of my phone. I fished out my phone looking at the screen. “Oh it’s Molly!”

“MOLLY!” Niall screamed in my ear, diving over my shoulder to get my phone.

“Ow! Niall you shit!” I said rubbing my neck as he accepted the call.

Tom rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands. “I am not getting involved in this. Just don’t get anyone pregnant tonight. Bye boys.” And with that he was out the door.

I waved at Tom as he walked out the door but once the closed I tackled Niall down reaching for the phone but cursing myself for having such short arms. “Niall! Give me back my phone!”

“Nooo!!!! I’m talking to my future wife! You can’t talk to her!” Niall replied, rolling under me so he was on his stomach making it so I really couldn’t grab the phone.

I huffed, making it so I was straddling his bum trying to get the phone.

“Oi Tomlinson! Tom said no sex!” Niall said, looking over his shoulder.

“What? Sex? What the hell!?” Molly’s voice came through the phone.

“No baby! Louis is trying to get in my pants.” Niall replied turning his attention back to the phone.

“I am not! I am trying to get my phone!” I said, reaching and somehow getting the phone back. “Sorry Molly. Niall is an ass.”

I heard Molly chuckle as Niall pouted trying to reach for the phone. “Hold up Molly.” I took the phone off my ear and held it up to the air. I jumped off Niall and ran back into my room locking the door behind me. “Try getting the phone now Niall!”

Niall yelled through the door but I completely ignored me as I walked to my bed. “So Molly what’s up?”

“So… I um… Louis there’s this um… there’s kinda like this p-party going on at the castle but Sam may have grounded me to my room b-because… I may or may not have sent something flying so… I was wondering i-if you wanted to bring Niall over and we can all hang out or something…”

“Hmm I’m up to it but Niall might not be. Let me ask him,” I said into my phone.

“Hey Niall!! Do you want to go to the castle and keep Molly Company?”

“Yes! Dude Molly and I need to go over our wedding arrangements! I’m thinking the theme should be pink and red. Have the whole thing on valentine’s day.” Niall shouted so loud that I’m sure you could hear him in Alaska.

“You hear that Molly. Looks like you’ve got a wedding to plan. Don’t worry love you and I will go dress shopping together,” I cooed into the phone jus wishing that I could see Molly’s face. Poor girl was going to have her hands full with an amorous Niall.

“Tell Naill we can’t get married until his brother learns some manors.” She scoffed, “Come over as soon as you can. I’m bored to death. Bye bye.” She hung up the phone, an edge left to her voice as she said farewell.

I looked down to my phone. Well that was odd.

*.*.*

“What kind of party do you think it is?” Niall asked, as we both made our way up the gates of Windsor Castle.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know. But we’re not here for the party.  We’re here for Molly since Sam isn’t letting her go to the party.”

“Oh I know,” Niall huffed as I talked to the guard. “I just wanted to know.”

I nodded to the guard but rolled my eyes at Niall. The guard type something into his computer and the gates opened.

I took Niall arm pulling him through. We made our way into the castle another guard opening the massive oat door for us. Once in the castle we gaped at the size of the hallway. Seriously my whole family could fit in there.

Niall and I looked at each other neither one of us knowing which way to go. I was about to open my mouth but we passed by what must have been the thrown room. I couldn’t help but open the doors even more to get a better look inside. It was massive and beautiful.

Something fluttered in the back of my mind as I slowly walked to the center of the room and turned taking everything in.

            “You okay mate?” Niall asked coming to stand by me.

            Unable to function actual words I shook my head no. I grimaced as a sharp pain struck all across my head. “Ah!” I groaned holding my head in both hands, doubled over in pain. Everything around me was in a craze of motion, spinning this way and that.

            “Mate?” Niall placed a hand on my back helping me to a seated position. “What’s wrong?”

             _I need to get out of here._

            “Hurts,” I moaned leaning into Niall as my stomach began to flip sickeningly.

            “Maybe you need some fresh air.” Niall led me out through large double glass doors that led to the garden. My knees gave out and I sunk to the ground breathing in the cool air. My head slowly began to clear. The pounding of my skull began to subside as I took deep breaths in and out. My stomach settled no longer feeling like it was going to empty itself.

            “What happened in there?” Niall helped me back to my feet with a steadying arm around my waist.

            “I don’t know. Everything just started to spin. I just felt like I needed to get out of there. It was bloody awful.” I sighed leaning into Niall as I slowly began to regain my strength.

            “Come on let’s find Molly.” Niall kept his arm around my shoulders as we turned back to the glass doors.

            “No,” I stopped Niall. I didn’t want to go back in there. I didn’t want to feel like that again. It’s… never mind.” I didn’t want to tell Niall that it felt like something of a past life was trying to come to the surface of my mind. He would think I was crazy. Hell  _I_  thought I was crazy.

            Niall opened his mouth but the only thing to escape it was a squeak as he jumped sky high, his hands grasping his bum behind him.

 I raised my eyebrows in question at his bizarre actions.

            “Something touched my butt!” He exclaimed in horror still holding said body part.

            A soft giggle flowed through the air before it was my turn to grab at my arse and curse. “Bloody Hell!” I glared, my eyes shifting around trying to find who had touched me.

            I smirked hearing the little laugh again. I tip toed over to a quivering bush. “I wonder what could be inside bush number one!” I pushed away the greenery revealing a giggling little Molly.

            “Hi guys!” She greeted with an overly large smile.

            “Molly did you touch our bums? That’s not very nice.” I playfully scolded.

            “I didn’t personally touch them. But I may have done a little something to make you feel like someone did.” She smirked wiggling her fingers and send Niall another yelp.

            “So you want to touch my arse?” He sexually growled before lunging at her and wrapping her up in his arms.

            “Niall let the girl go. She’s already expressed that she doesn’t want to be with someone like you. Maybe if you had darker hair and an angelic voice.” I hinted thinking about Molly’s reaction the first time she had heard Nathan sing.

            “She wants me. She just needs a little persuading.” Niall kissed Molly’s cheek as she tried to squirm out of his arms.

            I rolled my eyes at the delusional leprechaun I called my best friend. “So what are you doing Molly?” I for the first time looked down at what she was wearing. The little dork had on the dress she must have been planning for the feast or what not and a pair of pumps fashioned to look like a shark. Only Molly would wear shoes… or clothing for that batter with animals.

            “Sam put me in time out for playing with the one of the Dukes. How was I supposed to know he didn’t like being up in the air? He’s a vampire for God’s sake.” She pursed her lips and frowned at the ground. “Anyway I broke out of ‘time out’ and came to look around for you two when you came.”

I pursed my lips. “Can he turn into a bat or something?”

Molly doubled over laughing her little bum off. “Oh Louis. Vampires can’t turn into bats. That’s just stupid.”

I bumped Niall’s head as he laughed along with her. “I live with a  _warlock_. How the hell am I supposed to know vampires can’t fly?”

 

“Oh Louis,” Molly giggled, collecting both Niall and I’s hands in her tiny ones. “You have so much to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's note; just to let you know this chapter was a pain in my ass to write! But so worth it! ;)
> 
> Mary's note; Watching Sarah - December 20, 2013
> 
> Hello World!!! My name is Mary and this is were I shall document the various reactions of Sarah Neff as she writes.
> 
> Currently she is working on the third chapter of our new story The Reign of You. As she writes she is watching the teenage movie Mean Girls. Our position is in our study hall class room and as it is the final day before break people are presenting finals.
> 
> I have noticed that when a funny or humours action in her writing process happens she will smile in an adorable manor.
> 
> She is currently sucking on a candy cane like it’s a wiener and I can say that it is turning me on quite a bit because she is a sexy mother fucker. I’m quite horney and its looking like I’m going to have to go home and punish her for making me feel this way. I just may have to break out the special swing and my favorite paddle. She needs to learn that when she makes me horny she needs to be the one to make me un like this.
> 
> Damn that bitch is so fine! Oh!! I would tap that so fing hard. Mmm come to momma. Bownt chicka wount wount. Momma Likes!!!!!!
> 
> She has sucked on the candy cane so much that it is now a sharp point on the end and I’m temped to piece her body with that sharp item.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was happening, she was coming. And she was coming for one person and one person alone. Louis, the lover of the prince the very reason the war is happening. 
> 
> Forced out of his house in the middle of the night. Louis is forced to run, run to the one place Harry told him to go if anything were to ever happen. Shaken and confused Louis crosses paths with his brother, promising that everything would be alright. And the next time Louis is “awakened” it’s 100 years later. 
> 
> Louis recalls nothing of that night, but Harry does. Harry remembers everything. And he’s been searching for his lover all this time. And when the duke of Cambridge takes Harry to the local pub the Wizard’s Brew Harry is faced with the piercing blue eyes he’s been searching for for 100 years. 
> 
> But for the cross starred lovers this reign of darkness and pain is just beginning. 
> 
> Welcome to modern day England. Where everything supernatural is real, and where a war is about to break out. And where love never dies.
> 
> © 2013 Chapters, Text, Ideas, Prologues & Epilogues MaryElizabeth9 & TheLarryBirdcage

_“If you ever feel alone, don’t. You were never on your own.”_

Don’t Forget Where You Belong

One Direction

*.*.*.*

- ** _Harry the Sexy Styles-_**

Sweat beaded down my forehead as I twisted my hands and wrists trying to escape from the invisible bonds that Molly had placed around my wrists. My throat strained from my efforts to shout over the tape she had placed over my mouth. That little bitch was going to get it as soon as I got out of here!

            I could feel my fangs descend as I growled low in my throat, trying to pull my wrists apart and from behind my back. My breath came in deep angry puffs. With everything I had in me I ripped out of Molly’s bonds and tore the tape from my mouth releasing a deep angry roar along with it. The closed and locked closet door banged open as I slammed my fist against it.

            “Don’t make a vampire angry, bitch” I mumbled stalking out of the closet of my room I glanced back only half caring that Jay was going to kill me for breaking the door. But I’m sure he’ll be on my side once he understood why I did it.

            I started walking my feet echoing in the deserted stone hallway. My fist still clenched at my stands. A few stray people gasped when they saw me. I could only imagine how awful this looked. The prince stalking down the hallway with his true nature showing. I was almost to the feast’s room when Liam was suddenly at my side.

            “Why are you glowing red? There’s people talking already.”

            “Molly,” I seethed.

            Liam pursed his lips and thought for a moment before replying. “I fully doubt anything she did is worth getting upset about.”

            “She tied me up in my closet, Li! I had to break my door!”

            Liam shrugged gripping my shoulders as we made our way towards the gardens.

            “Where are we going?” I questioned trying to pull away from  him. I wanted to go after Molly. That little bitch needed to learn that she couldn’t just tie me up and lock me in my own closet, Haha get it? Closet. No? Okay . . .

            Liam rolled his eyes. “The council has gotten word of a murder on the lose at the east end. What to check it out?”

            My eyebrows rose at the thought of a hunt. I could already feel the animal in me grow antsy at the thought. And then the human part of me hated this part of being a vampire the killing. I tried to keep the killing on the minimal side as to only getting murders and the like. And I haven’t hunted in just over a month . . .

            “Are we running or are we driving?”

            Liam grinned tugging me towards the door, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “What do you think?”

~*~*~

            “Harry! What the hell!?” Liam laughed running ahead of me. “You’ve grown soft! Get your arse up here!”

            I gritted my teeth casting any thoughts of Louis’ caramel hair out of my thoughts. I would tell Liam about Molly and her dirty little  secret later. “Maybe I’m just letting you win!”

            Liam boomed with laughter, a rare sight. “I highly doubt that!”

            I laughed along with him, pushing my impossible speed even further just getting up to Liam’s speed when he suddenly stopped, causing me to crash right into the river.

            I resurfaced spitting out the Thames’s nasty water, turning to Liam. “What the actual….?”

            “Shut up!” Liam growled, his eyes turning a dark red.

            I blinked, letting my hearing and smell take over not knowing why Liam was growling at _me_. And then it hit me. **_Blood_**.

            I felt my fangs pierce my bottom lip as a low hiss rang out. I looked to Liam as he motioned me to follow.

            We slowly made our way down an ally of the oldest and poorest part of London. Also known as Liam and I’s main feeding locate.

            I was so focused on the smell of the blood I didn’t even notice Liam stopped causing me to run right into him. He whipped around his eyes now glowing. “Why are you so stupid tonight?”

            I bite my lip not caring that my fangs were digging into my flesh. I was on a hunt I needed to be focused I needed to be a vampire not a fucking love sick puppy. I would deal with everything later. Like I always did. “I’m sorry, Li. I’m focused now, I promise.”

            Liam didn’t look convinced but shrugged and we walked out onto the streets. I briefly looked at my watch seeing it was 11.58 pm. The perfect hour for only people up to no good to be on the streets. Liam and I only walked a few blocks before we heard the screams. Liam and I shared an evil smirk. This was the part of being a vampire I hated the most, when I lost control. It’s when instinct takes over and leaves your humanity is left behind until later when you sleep off the high and guilt takes over as the fog of the night before wears thin. You try to tell yourself that these murders don’t deserve to live because of the lives they’ve taken but what about me? Do I deserve to live? Probably not.

            The smell of blood was so overwhelming as we walked closer and closer to another alley that I was beginning to drool and my fangs started to ache. I slowly licked my lips.

            Liam halted before the dark opening he pressed his body flat to the building, I slowly followed impatiently as he poked his head around the corner. I watched as his eyes collected the data from the scene.

            “Well?” I huffed, this was taking too long and I wasn’t sure how much longer myself control was going to last.

            “He’s not alone... I believe he has a helper, we’re going to eat _good_ tonight Harry. They’re backing the victim into the corner now. Wait… wait…..”

             I halted my breathing, the feeling of excitement exploding in my chest.

            “ _Go_.”

            I didn’t think. I didn’t blink. I just went.

            I flung my body off the wall and was around the corner in a blink of an eye. I crouched briefly taking in my surroundings. Two men stood before a very small girl with tears dropping off her face and muted screams coming from her open mouth.

            “Just shut up, nit.” One of the men yelled, punching her face. The girl fell to the dirty ground, unconscious.

            “I think that’s enough.”

            The men froze before laughing.

“Go away boy.” One laughed. _Laughed_. And I cracked.

            I hissed, leaping up and before he finished blinking I was in front of him.

“What to say that again?” I asked my voice dangerously low.

The man I was in front of blinked, his drunken state adding to his confusion. “What are you?”

I smiled, showing my fangs. “Your worst nightmare.”

And then I grabbed him by his shoulders and my fangs were sinking into his neck arties.

The experience of taking blood is one I can’t put into words. It’s better than any worldly pleasure. I felt as the men began to go limp in my arms and minutes later he was a dead and drained heap on the ground. I wiped away the blood that was dripping down the corners of my mouth as I looked to Liam who was still draining the other a good ways down the alley. He must have tried to run.

I patiently waited and walked over to the still unconscious girl. I gingerly moved her to her side in case she had been drinking and was going to throw up when she woke up. After she was on her side I felt a strong arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see Liam. “Are you feeling okay?” I asked, straightening up.

“I… I’m not even…” Liam started. “My fangs… can you extract your fangs?”

“What? Of course…” I stated before trying to extend my fangs. “What the hell?”

Liam shook his head. “I don’t know. Let’s just get back to the castle.”

 

~*~

 

            What the fucking hell! I punched the wall in the conference room as I waited for Liam to grab everyone from the council. My teeth were still stuck, no matter what I tried I couldn’t seem to bring them down. The hell was this?

            “You’re kidding me right? This is just rich! The guys have like erectile dysfunction on their teeth!” Molly’s little girl voice shook with laughter as she came towards the room.

            I groaned and slammed a hand down. Just fucking great, now I was going to be the butt of every joke in the kingdom.

            “Molly be nice. Poor Liam and Harry have been poisoned and all you can do is laugh at them? This is serious what if something is seriously wrong.” Sam scolded. “Damn it, I forgot something in my room. I’ll be right back. Please don’t do anything that could get you thrown out.”

            Grimacing I sat down in the chair at the head of the table. “Oh Ha-Harry you’re here!” Molly’s voice shook as she opened the door and saw me. That’s right I owe Molly for being so generous as to lock me in the closet. I’ve left the closet years ago, I don’t want to go back in!!

            “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t suck the blood from your body right now.” I growled standing from my chair and walked towards Molly a glare firmly in place.

            She bit her lip, fright splayed perfectly across her young face. “Your fangs don’t work.” She smirked as she realized this and puffed up her chest walked towards me. “You can’t do shit.”

            I smirked, “Sucking your blood isn’t the only way to kill you or to get your blood”

She gulped and again fear laced in her eyes. “And I’m the only one who can help you get what you want. Or should I say who.”

            “Don’t you dare touch him!” I hissed clenching my jaw. I grabbed her by her shirt front and pulled her close. “I swear to the gods if you hurt him.” I slammed her little body up against the wall. Her breath escaped her body with a gasp.

            “I’d never hurt him. What kind of monster do you take me for.” She groaned struggling to be free of my grip. “There’s only one monster in this room and I’m a fairy.”

            I slammed her into the wall again, “Where is he!”

            “Harry what the hell are you doing!?” Jay shouted shoving me away from Molly. She fell to the ground gasping and coughing as she was suddenly able to breath normally again.

            “She knows something about Louis!” I explained. Hopefully Jay wouldn’t be to mad at me…Hopefully my reason would be good enough for him.

            “That doesn’t mean you can just attack her!”

            “But Jay!”

            “No buts! I don’t care Harry. You can’t just attack a member of the council!”

            “She’s a member? Well why the fuck is she never around?”

            “She wasn’t ready!”

            My jaw dropped, Jay was kidding right? “AND SHE’S READY NOW?!?!?!”

            “Umm I’m right here bitch.” Molly tried to speak up, her voice raspy from my grip.

            “You aren’t ready yet Molly! You locked Harry in a closet, I had to put you in time out for that and you just snuck off with Niall. You keep messing with poor Nathan.” Sam shouted as she now came into the room.

            “You can’t hold Nathan against me he deserved it-” Molly tried to say but was only interrupted by Sam.

            “And you caused a scene at the Witches Brew the other day!” Sam interrupted.

            “Hold up!” I flung a hand out stopping Sam’s speech. “You told me you weren’t at the Brew.”

            “We were there for like a minute. You know Michael works there and I wanted to say hi.” Sam tried to explain.

            “Sam shut up. I’m tired of the lies. I want to know what is going on, now!” I demanded getting angrier and angrier at all the lies everyone had been telling me. I knew Louis was out there and I was tired of everyone telling me different.

            “Liam please just let me see them!” Niall’s thick Irish brogue shouted as he and Liam fell through the door into the room. Niall had his fingers deep in Liam’s mouth.

            “Miall! Mock mick moff,” Liam’s voice was jumbled up of Niall’s fingers.

            “Ow Liam!” Niall whined as he tried to rip his fingers out of Liam’s mouth. “You bit me!”

            “I did not. I only nipped you.”

            Niall stuck out his lip in a pout, and I watched as Liam’s eyes went dark as he stared at the bit of plump pink flesh. “Kiss it better.”

            Liam slowly took Niall’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. His eyes caught Niall’s as a blush fell across the little leprechaun’s pale cheeks. His lips trailed across the little patch of skin that he had bitten as Niall’s shoulders rolled back in a shiver from Liam’s soft pink tongue touching against Niall as he pulled back.

            “Liam.” Niall sighed pulling his hand back. “Don’t be such a dork.”

            “I have to work now Ni. I’m sorry but it’s time for you to head out.” Liam ran a hand through his hair as he gazed at Niall. “I’ll let you know what happens later. Okay Love?”

            “Please text me right away when you know what’s wrong. I’m worried about you. This is entirely the dumb murderers fault. I warned you about drinking strange criminal’s blood. And look what happened now!”

            “Okay Niall. I’ll see you later.” Liam practically had to shove Niall out the door.

            Everything was quiet waiting for the rest of the council to join us. Some that were invited to tonight’s feast came into the room and took their seats. I nodded my head at Tom when he entered and sat next to Jay. Curiously Diana Rose and Zayn came in together but I didn’t have time to worry about that.

            “Ah Harold, Little Liam, how are your fangs?” Adair asked with what seemed like concern as he took his seat.

            “Stuck thanks to those murderers you sent us after. How’s you’re living blood bag?” I growled remembering the poor girl he had been drinking from earlier.

            “Ah Lydia. She’s warming my bed. Lovely girl just can’t seem to get enough of me. She just loves it when I drink from her-.”

            “Okay Adair, that’s enough. We’re not here to talk about your new companion.” Liam glared at Adair as he finally took his seat at the head of the table. “You’ve all been called here because while on a hunt earlier Prince Harry and I were poisoned. No longer are we facing the problems of rouge vampires or wolves. But now we must take out this threat. No longer can it be ignored. This isn’t the first time a vampire has been poisoned and I am positive it will not be the last. Tonight was just another threat from a long line that have been happening for the last hundred years.”

            My phone buzzed in my pocket and I reached in to pull it out. Who could be texting me? Anyone who ever did was already in the room. Unlocking the phone I stared in shock at the short message.

 

            _From: Miss Molly Willow_

_I’m really not supposed to do this. Sam will kill me if she finds out but here’s a picture of Louis at the Brew on his birthday._

My heart stuttered as I stared down at the picture of my love. He and Niall were standing side by side on top of a bar table looking like they were trying to sing. Louis shirt was messily coming up showing a bit of his tanned Tommo Tummy.

            I looked over at Molly. My brows drawn together in confusion. She smiled, shrugged, then looked at my phone in my hands before slightly nodding. A new message from her was displayed across the screen.

 

            _From: Miss Molly Willow_

_I’ve been keeping tabs on him. Here’s a picture of him on his first day of working at Starbucks. Poor kid tried his first espresso and had the worst crash of his life Haha._

The picture was of Louis beaming as he handed a coffee to some girl. He looked adorable in his Starbucks uniform.

 

            _From: Miss Molly Willow_

_And here’s one of him at the Manchester game. He was so excited that day. Manchester won. It was a close game, had Louis on his toes the entire time. He talked about it for a week straight. I took this picture right after Manchester won the winning goal._

This one was a side picture of Louis standing up on top of his seat, he was probably too short to see over the heads of the people standing in front of him, he had his arms in the air over his head as he was probably screaming goal. He was decked out in football clothes.

           

            _From: Miss Molly Willow_

_You should know that he absolutely loves football. He’s the coach of a youth charity football league. This is him and one of the little players. Poor baby skinned his knee while playing footie._

 

            My heart completely stop as a sigh escaped my lips. This picture was of Louis kneeling down in the grass looking up at a child who was wiping a tear from his eye. The child had a slightly skinned knee and Louis was comforting him with his bright and brilliant smile as he fixed it for the child. His eyes were shimmering in just the way I had remembered.

 

            _From: Miss Molly Willow_

_He’ll make such a good daddy someday. Xx :)_

 

            I looked up at Molly, tears shining in my eyes and I could only hope that no one would notice. My fingers tapped against my phone as I sent Molly a message back.

 

            _To: Miss Molly Willow_

_I want to see him._

            Molly looked over at me and winked before jumping out of her chair. “Oh my God!!”

            Everyone looked over at Molly with confusion written on their faces but Sam and Liam just looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong Molly?” Liam asked picking up a glass of water placed in front of him.

            “I-I well umm. You see Liam, I forgot that I needed to, well, what I’m saying is.” Molly was a stuttering mess trying to figure out what to say. “God Damn it Liam I need tampons!”

            My hand slapped against my forehead as I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Molly. “Well, umm, okay Molly.” Liam’s face was turning beat red. Obviously Liam didn’t know how to handle this kind of thing.

            “Can’t you live without them for now Molly?” Sam asked glaring at her little sister.

            “Nooooooo. I need to go get some right now. And I need Harry to come with.”

            “And why does the prince need to go?” She asked looking at Molly with a ‘what are you up to look’.

            “Because you never let me drive and Liam knows everything that happened just like Harry so you really only need one of them to tell you what happened. And I’m positive little Liam with his red blushing face doesn’t want to come with me to get tampons.” Molly crossed her arms over her chest.

            “What are you up to Molly? I know you don’t’ want tampons.”

            “God Damn it Samantha Josephine Willow! Do you not trust me?! All I wanted to do was take Harry to one of my friends who might have a cure for him and Liam! Well great! I wanted to keep that a surprise for them! Look what you made me do! You should be ashamed of yourself. I’m taking Harry and we are going to fix his fangs and bring some back for Liam.” Molly stomped her foot and yanked me to my feet. “When we get back I expect an apology.” Molly slammed the door behind us as we walked away from the room.

            “That was brilliant. For a minute there I didn’t think you would get away with it but you just stuck to it.” I commended Molly, completely surprised by how she had actually gotten us free.

            “Yeah I have to get out of a lot of stuff. I’ve learned being random and excited can usually get you what you want.” She grabbed my hand and began running through the palace halls. “Now come on. I want to grab Mr. Jingles and then we can go find Louis.”

 

~*~

 

            “If I do this for you Harry you have to promise to not be a spaz and scare him off.” Molly said turning to me in the car as we sat outside of Louis house, her beloved pet Mr. Jingles asleep in her lap.

            I couldn’t believe that I was sitting outside of his house. That I was so close to him. Just through those doors was the love I had been searching for for 100 years.

            “I’m serious Harry. He doesn’t remember you. At least not yet. You have to promise me you won’t try to pull anything.” Molly was looking me dead in the eye. This was the first time I had ever seen her so serious and frankly it was worrying me.

            “Why doesn’t he remember me?” I asked with a lump in my throat as I looked back at the house. A small form passed beside the window and my heart stuttered. _Louis._

            “I’ll tell you that later.” Molly turned to open her door but spun back to look at me. “I almost forgot. Louis isn’t a fan of the royal family so you can’t be Harry. Sorry.”

            She waved her hand and glasses appeared in front of my face. “What  the?” My voice oddly squeaked as I lifted my hand up and pulled the glasses off.

            “You my friend are now Marcel Styles. Okay, you’re ready. And remember be cool!” She opened the car door and stepped out holding Mr. Jingles leash in her hand. I followed suit walking with her towards the door.

            My heart was beating a million times a second. I was so close to seeing him again. I could have him in my arms. “No touchy!” Molly slapped my arm as she turned to glare at me.

            She reached forward and knocked on the door. My breath was stuck in my chest as his voice came through it. “It’s open!”

            Molly opened the door. White noise burst in my ears, it was the only thing I could hear. And then I saw him. Before me stood the one person I would ever love. He was just as tall as I remembered. The way he stood straight backed and strong. He should have been the one born to royalty not me.

            “Hey Rosie. Who’s your friend?” He spoke. His voice was a happy litany of sound. A voice that would change between moods and w as always trying to do horrible impressions. The voice that would sing me to sleep as mine would for him when we couldn’t sleep.

            I beamed at him and reached out a hand. “I’m Ha- Oomph!” Molly’s elbow connected right into my side.

            “Louis this is Marcel Styles. He’s a friend of mine.” Molly wound her arm through mine and pinched my arm discretely.

            “Well it’s nice to meet you Marcel! Sorry I had to bow out earlier Molly. I wasn’t feeling to well. It was so weird. So what did I miss?” Louis lead us into the living room. I couldn’t help but to look around at everything. So this is where Louis had been staying all this time. It was a quaint little flat. Cute with its blue shutters and white picket fence.

 

            _“Louis?” I asked as we laid in my bed after a day in bed together._

_“Harry?” Louis asked looking up at me from where he had his head rested against my naked chest._

_“What do you see in your future?” I ran a hand through his light feathery hair and smiled as his body shuddered against me._

_“Well I used to see a cute house with blue shutters, a blue door and a white picket fence that I would have to convince my husband to paint blue for me. I would just live a nice quiet life. But now, now I see you and me living in the palace together. Our kids running around the palace. A little boy who looks just like you and has your sweet sensitivity. And a little girl who has my flamboyance. Two kids that we could be so proud of. That’s what I see now Harry. You, me, and our love.”_

 

            It was that day that I had sent out an order for a small country house to be made for him. A white house with blue shutters, a blue door, and a picket fence. I had built the house for him telling him that if anything should happen that he could always come here and I would be waiting for him. It had been there that I was waiting for him after that night, but he had never arrived. He had never come home.

            This house should have been the first I searched when I went looking for Louis. I should have known that he would wind up in a home like this. It was what he had always wanted and it was what I had given to him.

            “So what are you up to Louis?” Molly asked picking up and cuddling her whining pet.

            “I just got off the phone from Ethan.” Louis beamed as he set said phone down on the table.

            “Who’s Ethan?” I tried to growl but it only came out as a silly nerdy squeak. I ground my teeth as I sat down next to Molly.

            “He’s kind of like my pen pal. We met over Tumblr. But I don’t see why you need to know that.” Louis’s lips pursed in a slight scowl.

            “Oh for heaven’s sake let’s cut to the chance.” Molly exclaimed with exasperation. “Louis, Marcel is gay and he wants you in his pants. He’s asking if you’re seeing anyone.”

            I felt a swelling in my chest as Louis’ lush mouth opened and a beautiful laugh escaped free. “Always blunt Molly. I’m not seeing anyone Marcel. I don’t think I really want to. Molly what are you doing here? I thought the feast was still going on? Did you get into another fight with your lover boy?” I noted Louis’ change of subject off of him. Obviously he didn’t like talking about his love life. Could that mean something?

            “Don’t even bring up that dick.” Molly groaned tossing her hands up in the air. “I just don’t get him! He has the most beautiful voice ever but then he opens his mouth to talk and all that comes out is stupid dickish things. Why can someone who sings perfectly be such a jerk?” She screamed at the end of her rant, gripping her hair tight.

            “Molly. Why. Are. You. Here.” Louis laughed using his hands to emphasize the words he was trying to say.

            “Oh! Liam and Marcel were on a hunt and they poisoned. I need you to get a potion from Tom’s collection for them.”

            “Sure but I don’t know anything about what Tom does.” Standing up Louis led us into a back room. The walls stacked high with different bottles.  
            “Give me that pretty pink one!” Molly giggled jumping up and down pointing at the bottle.

            “Molly that one says Amor. It’s probably a love potion.” Louis shook his head at her before a light lit up in his eyes. “I know you’re into Nathan but come on girl. You don’t need a love potion to win him over. You just need to shake that money maker.” I felt myself harden in my pants as Louis turned around and shook his perfect round ass at us.

            “Put that bad boy away Harry.” Molly whispered in my ear as Louis shook his ass side to side as he looked over the potions.

            “It’s an erection. I can’t just tell it to go away.” I hissed at Molly. Did she know nothing about this kind of thing?

            “Well do something!” Molly’s kidding right? How am I supposed to get rid of it…Well I could bend Louis over that table and make him take care of it for me.

            “How about this Molly? Fang Repair. It says right on the back of the bottle that it repairs all kinds of things that could happen to your fangs.” I quickly moved to stand behind a table just  as Louis turned around handing the bottle to Molly.

            She opened it and smelled what was inside. Her nose scrunched up in an adorable disgusted expression. “Here drink this Marcel.”

            “I’m not drinking that.” There was no way in hell I was going to drink whatever was inside that gross looking bottle. For God’s sake I was the prince! I was too good for that.

            “Well I guess we can do it the hard way.” She waved her hand and my arms were suddenly strapped behind my back. “Open up that pretty mouth. It ain’t going to drink itself.” With a wiggle of her fingers my mouth dropped open. I struggled against my bonds, my eyes flashing red in anger.

            “M-Molly, I don’t think this is a very good idea. He looks really mad.” Louis stuttered fear plainly written across his face.  I blinked coming to my senses, my anger was scaring my love. What kind of monster was I by scaring him?

            “You don’t even understand Louis on how much Marcel would never hurt you.” Molly walked toward me with the open bottle in hand. She gripped my chin forcing me closer to her. “Down the hatch!” She giggled as she poured the putrid liquid down my throat. My eyes watered as I gagged trying to force it down. “Now that’s a good boy.” She sighed. Suddenly my bonds were gone and I was falling to the floor.

            “Marcel are you okay?” Louis’ hands wrapped around my waist as he helped me to sit up against the wall.

            “Ye-yeah.” My skin began to tingle and Molly’s  well known giggle filled the air.

            “Oopsie.” She took a look down at the bottle and read the back.

            “What?” I lifted my hand to my mouth as my fangs finally descended. My eyes widened as I stared at the blue hand before me. “What the hell did you do to me!”

            “It’s just a small side effect.” Molly shrugged putting a lid on the potion and putting it in her purse. “It says that if a human drinks it they could turn all rainbow colored. I’m going to see if I can get Nathan to drink it.” Her head lifted to the ceiling as an evil laugh escaped her. This little girl was a scary thing when it came to Nathan.

            “Fix me now!” With Louis help I stood up and stepped toward Molly threatening ly.

            “Cool your jets Marcel. I helped you and now I get to have some fun. I think you look really good in blue. Kind of like a blue Martian nerd. But fin if you really want to boringly normal.” She turned to the potion’s. With a finger raised she looked over them. “Here this one should change you back. And please don’t make me bind you again. You get all angry and I don’t want you scaring poor Little Louis again.”

            “Hey!” Louis grumbled at being called little. I smiled at his cute small frame. He actually was little.

            I took the bottle and frowned as I drank the gross thing. At least this time it was better than the other. My skin began to tingle again and looking at my hand I found that I was once again back to my usual tan skin.

            “Okay well now that we are done here Louis can help me find something that will turn Nathan into a frog.” Looking over at Molly I rolled my eyes at her finding that she was standing on a chair trying to find a potion.

            “Couldn’t you just use your magic to change him?” Louis questioned as he unconsciously stepped closer to me.

            “I could but then Sam would get really mad at me and start complaining about how undisciplined and irresponsible I am.”

            “Wouldn’t she do that no matter what if you changed him?”

            “Yeah but at least with this she can’t complain about me using my magic. Apparently using magic irresponsibly drives her insane. Don’t get me wrong I love driving her crazy but she’s already at the end of her rope. One little shove and she’ll send me to some training camp.”

            “Does she scare you?” Louis asked looking into my eyes.

            “Every day.” I whispered as I fell into his. His lips looked so inviting and I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in towards them.

            “Okie dokie! It’s late and we really got to get this potion to Liam. See you late Louis!” Molly yanked me from my love. My eyes flashed red as I growled at her. “You don’t scare me Harry. You almost blew it! You almost kissed him.”

            “I wanted to kiss him! I love him Molly.”

            “And everyone says I sound like a child. We are going home right now. I knew I shouldn’t have brought you. I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle seeing him.” She barged through Louis’ front door, me and Mr. Jingles trailing behind her.

            “Molly please. I’m sorry I almost kissed him but please you can’t keep me from him. Louis’ the only person I’ve ever loved. I need him. Please don’t keep him away from me. I lost him for 100 years. I can’t lose him again.” I pleaded as I opened the car door for her.

            She sighed before half smiling at me. “Okay. I’ll let you see him again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary's; Hi Guys!! Really hope you all liked the chapter. Sarah and I worked hard on it together. Gotta say though I loved working on that sexy Niam and Larry scene. Maybe we should write a foursome with them. Might have to talk Sarah into that. Anyway hope you all liked the chapter and can't wait for the next! Love you!!
> 
> Sarah's; So yeah I think this is my favorite chapter to date finally some Larry/Niam action going on :')
> 
> Comment.Vote. Peace & Love <3 
> 
> xxx


	6. Chapter Five

_“You scratch beneath my skin. My resistance’s crumbling. I cover up but it shows. But I guess you know again.”_

~ _Demons_  The Wanted

*.*.*.*

- ** _The Payne-_**

            Leaning back against the bar I watched everyone having fun around me. But they were blind to the fun happening in front of me. And that fun was a short fairy with red hair, carrying a drink towards the young nothing special sitting behind the piano on stage. I grimaced thinking of what kind of concoction Molly could have made up for poor Nathan. I had to see this.

            “Nathan!” I overheard Molly call to Nathan, a huge smile placed on her ‘innocent’ face. 

            He rolled his eyes, a large sigh falling from his lips. “What now Molly?”

            “Liam thought you might be thirsty so he sent me over with a drink for you.” She tilted her head to the side, trying to look innocent. That little witch! I’m not involved in her high jinx.

            “Is that so?” He asked looking at the drink in her hand suspiciously. 

            “Look, I’m being nice. Don’t push my good behavior. Just accept the drink and move on.” Her eyes dulled as she shook her head at him.

            Nathan reached out and accepted the drink, again her face lit up and she beamed at him. “Umm, thanks Molly.” He scratched the back of his head with a small awkward smile falling across his lips. I could practically see Molly mentally sigh at him. It was obvious she had a thing for him but she fought it with everything in her. Half of me couldn’t blame her, Nathan was always rude, but part of his rudeness was her own fault, she was always playing pranks on the poor kid. But then the other half of me just wished she would let go and fall for him. Nathan was always grumpy, and I’m positive that someone like Molly could make him happy. I could even see him calming her down, they were a match made in heaven, if only they could see it.

            She flashed him one last innocent smile before bouncing over to me. “You love me right?” Her body seemed to vibrate with mischief.

            “I am not getting involved with whatever you just did to poor Nathan.” I shook my head at her, trying to look stern.

            “You know he deserves it!” She slammed a small fist down on the counter of the bar. “He called Mr. Jingles fat! No one calls my baby fat.”

            “Where is Mr. Jingles?” I asked surprised that she actually wasn’t with her precious pet.

            “Niall’s watching him in the back room.” She shrugged flicking her fingers at the bartender.

            “Why?” A zing went through my body at the sound of Niall’s name.

            “Something about how he needs to bond with Mr. Jingles if we’re going to get married.” The bartender stepped over to her and leaned down to be at her level. “Hi Brutus.” She fluttered her eye lashes up at him.

            “Hi love.” Brutus practically purred looking into her eyes.

            “Could you make me up something sweet to drink? I’m feeling thirsty.” She sang walking her fingers up his chest. I looked past her over at Nathan to find him sitting behind the piano playing the opening lines to Demons. His eyes were glaring into Molly’s back and at Brutus.

            “ _Hey, I see a secret in your face. Did someone steal you away? Is there someone else in my place? I don't like this game. I, I can see the dirt in your hands. Cause I don't know the way that you dares. Don't cover up cause it shows. Hmm I wish you would_.” Molly’s body visibly shuddered as Nathan sang and two words, harshly whispered, escaped her lips.

            “Oh fuck.” She slowly turned around to look at him. Her face went dreamy as she just watching him. “Mmm.” She moaned.

            “You alright there Molly?” I asked smirking.

            She blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes on me. “Uh, yeah, just wondering when he will drink what I gave him.”

            “Sure. You should just tell him how you feel.”

            “I don’t feel anything but anger for him. He’s a dick.” She grumbled. Brutus came back over and handed her a drink. With drink in hand she flicked her eyes in between me and the bar stool. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me up onto the stool?” 

            “Haven’t you ever thought about just finding a way to make yourself taller?” I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the stool.

            “Nope. I guess I’m always going to be 6 foot 4 male stuck in a midget girl’s body. Now shh, I’m trying to listen.”

            I smiled up at the ceiling, Molly was so transparent. She delicately sipped her drink, eyes locked on Nathan until he was done with his song. “Thanks everyone. 5 Seconds of Summer will be back on stage in just a bit.” He slightly waved and walked off stage drink in hand.

            “Come on you fucker, take a drink.” Molly whispered, lips pursed, fingers tapping, eyes captive on him.

            Off stage Nathan lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink. Molly was positively glowing as she smiled manically. The drink fell to the ground as he started coughing. “What’s the point of this?” I questioned as she began giggling.

            “Just wait for it.” I didn’t have long to wait because as Molly said that Nathans skin started to turn into a rainbow of colors and Molly was laughing so hard that I was positive she was going to break something inside her.

            “Molly!” Sam stomped over to us from having just exited the back room. “What have you done to Nathan?”

            She shrugged playing up a guilt free expression. “All I did was give him the drink Liam made.”

            My jaw dropped. That little brat! “I did-,”

            “I know you didn’t Liam.” Sam interrupted glaring at her younger sister. “Fix him now Molly. Before he notices.”

            “I already did.” Nathan hissed. His face was murder red and I was positive it wasn’t from the walking rainbow that his skin had become.

  
            “I’m just going to go see Niall.” I said taking a step back from Molly’s angry sister, and a deathly furious Nathan.

            I made my way through the bouncing crowd to the backroom and 5 Seconds of Summer began playing. “Hi Liam!”  Niall greeted with a large smile as he played with Mr. Jingles. My heart pattered in my chest as I looked at the cute display. Niall was always so good with animals.

 

 

_Little giggles drew me from my bedroom and down the hall. Giggles? What a strange thing to hear in this large ‘home’. I had never heard such a thing before, I was always alone. My parents always working. My father, as a duke, was always off with the king. My mother managed the household, and always had guests over, parties to plan._

_“You’re never going to catch me!” A little voice lilted._

_“Yes we are!” Another laughed. “Come on Zayn, catch him!”_

_“Arrrooo!” A dog howled._

_My little legs raced down the hall and over to a window overlooking the garden. The giggling continued as I looked out the window. Where were they coming from? I ran down the back stairs that led to the garden._

_“First I’m going to get ya, then I’m going to eat ya!” The second voice joked again._

_“Never!” The first giggled._

_I reached the large double doors and shoved them open. Before me were two little boys racing around the garden with a little dog giving chase as well._

_“I’m going to get ya!” The second voice who I now saw was a year or so older from the younger boy that was being chased._

_“You’ll have to take me dead because I’m not coming alive!” The younger one giggled._

_“Who, who are you?” I asked standing with just my head sticking outside the door._

_The trio froze, three pairs of eyes slid towards me. The dog morphed into a person, not much of a surprise, as a vampire I had already experienced werewolves. “Who are you?” The eldest asked with an accusatory glare._

_“Nathy!” The youngest scolded. “That’s not nice. That’s the duke’s son Liam. Hi, this is Nathy he’s my older brother. That’s Zayn.” He pointed to the darker haired boy that used to be a wolf. “And I’m Niall.” He flashed me a huge crooked infectious smile that I couldn’t help smiling back to. Niall skipped forward with his hand forward as if to shake it but instead of taking my own it touched down on my chest. “Tag! You’re it!” And he raced away giggling._

            That was the day I had first met Niall, Zayn, and Nathan. I grew up with the three, Zayn and Nathan always together, always grumpy, and Niall always trailing after me. They had been orphaned after their town was attacked and my parents knowing that I was lonely had adopted them. And somewhere along the way I had fallen for the little brunette boy that part way through his long life had decided that he wanted to become a blonde. That was another cute story about him. The day dyeing ones hair became a popular he had raced out and demanded that I help him make his blonde.

            “So you and Molly?” I joked sitting down next to him. Mr. Jingles climbed over Niall, put his paws against my chest and stuck his face up against mine. If Molly was an animal I could totally see her doing the same thing.

            “Yeah she and I are going to get married. She just hasn’t said yes yet. But I know she will.” He grinned lying back against the couch.

            “Fucking stupid flutter bitch.” Nathan mumbled as he slammed into the room.

            “Oi! Bro, what’s with the magic fairy colors?” Niall sat up in his seat looking his rainbow brother up and down.

            “Fucking flutter bitch.” He growled flinging his body onto another couch.

            Niall looked at me with an eyebrow raised. “Molly gave him a special drink.”

            “Oooohhhh.” Niall nodded his head in understanding. “Sorry man. Once we’re married I’ll make her leave you alone.”

            “You aren’t marrying that bitch!” Nathan shouted glaring at Niall. “She’s a fucking whore that’s crazy! Do you even know her? You just met! You need to be with someone you’ve known for as long as you’ve known Liam.”

            “Then I wouldn’t be able to be with anyone!” Niall stood up shouting back at Nathan.

            Not going to lie that actually hurt.

            “Are you fucking kidding me right now!?” Nathan snapped jealously ragging in his eyes as he stood up to meet Niall’s height. “You need someone to be with someone who is caring, smart and protective of you like Liam! God you’re so oblivious to feelings, you’re like a _child_! And with _her_ you’ll be a flower child couple.”

            My breathe hitched in my throat as the brothers glared at each other.  I was about to stand up to try and break them up when Nathan shook his head and stalked out of the room, leaving the room even tenser.

            Niall huffed and looked over to me. I slowly met his graze making my breath hitch in my throat for the second time in less than five minutes. I slowly got up and made my way over to Niall, studying how his eyes had a new… emotion I couldn’t quite place.

            “Don’t listen to him,” Niall whispered, breaking our eye contact.

            “What?” I mumbled, taking a step back.

            “About us,” Niall trembled.

            I shook my head and roughly bite my lip. I ran a hand through my hair and turned around blinking back tears in my glowing eyes. “Well maybe he does have a point, _about us_. But don’t worry. It is thoroughly noted I shouldn’t listen to him.”

            I was making my way out to the door when I stopped mid stride.

            “I don’t really want Molly,” He cried. “She’s perfect for Nathan. So if you’re leaving because you think I’m into her, I’m really not. Bros before hoes!”

            I let out a breathe, my legs wanting to go back to him and hug the love of my life in my arms but my pride kept me walking until I was out the door.

~**~

            I angrily tugged at my hair and stomped down the stairs. I was semi aware of Sam and Michael’s attention on me from the bar. I shot them a forced smile before sitting ten chairs down from them, just wanting to be alone.

            “Yo bro what’s u- Oh Liam, you look like you’ve been hit with a wrecking ball... are you crying? And your eyes are red. I thought that only happened when you were angry.”

            “When we get emotional it changes,” I shrugged, looking up to see Louis leaning against the bar.

            “Oh well I guess you learn something new every day,” Louis mumbled, sitting in the free chair next to me. “We haven’t talked in a while. I know when something’s wrong. What’s up?”

            I sighed, “Just stupid drama I just started with Niall.”

            “Ahh,” Louis sighed. “Yeah Niall… he can… okay he is stupid when it comes to people and their feelings. But I do believe that deep down he does feel something for you, just give it time, Li.”

            I grinned looking over to Louis. “You really think so?”

            “I really do,” Louis replied.

~**~

**_-The Sassy Ass-_ **

            I walked into the Brew, shaking the snow off my coat before hanging it up. I looked around the pub to see people on the dance floor, Sam and Michael in a heated exchange and then Liam at the bar, his back hunched.

            I breathed in before walking over to the 589 year old vampire. “Yo bro what’s u- Oh Liam, you look like you’ve been hit with a wrecking ball... are you crying? And your eyes are red. I thought that only happened when you were angry.”

            I bite my lip as Liam shrugged. “When we get emotional it changes.”

            “Oh well I guess you learn something new every day,” I mumbled, pulling back a chair and jumping up. “We haven’t talked in a while, but we are close. I know when something’s wrong. What’s up?”

            Liam sighed, “Just stupid drama I just started with Niall.”

            “Ahh,” I sighed. “Yeah Niall… he can… okay he is stupid when it comes to people and their feelings. But I do believe that deep down he does feel something for you, just give it time, Li.” I could feel my insides yelling to just tell him how Niall would go on and on about him without himself even knowing, but I knew Niall would kill me if I did so I kept my mouth shut.

            Liam grinned looking over to me. “You really think so?”

            “I really do,” I replied, reaching over to squeeze his cold rock hard hand. “You just need to give it time. And let him… play out his plan he has with Molly.”

            “Oh…?” Liam marveled, leaning into me. “And what is that plan?”

            I laughed, pulling back and putting my hands up. “My lips are sealed. But I promise it’s ingenious.”

            Out of the corner of my eyes I saw sparks of something flying in the air. “What the hell?” Liam whispered also looking over.

            “Five dollars it’s Molly,” I told Liam winking.

            “That’s not a fair bet because its most likely is Molly,” Liam whined as we both left our seats and made our way over to the flying colors and low and behold, it was Midget Molly in a heated argument with that fellow Marcel that I had met the other day.

            “What is she up to?” I asked as yet again sparks flew around her.

            “What isn’t she up to? She’s always got something up her sleeve.”

            “I thought I told you to stay away.” I heard Molly hiss at Marcel who was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. For being kind of a nerd he was sort of hot.

            “You did but I just had to see him.” Marcel said shrugging his strong shoulders.

            Molly groaned and tossed her hands high into the air. “Hey!” Liam and I both shouted as sparks of color flew from her fingertips. “Jeez Molly. I thought you said that Harry had gotten you someone to teach you to control all of that,” I said gesturing up and down her body.

            “He did.” She grumbled. “Louis, you remember Marcel.” She gestured to Marcel whose eyes weirdly lit up as he beamed at me.

            “Hi Louis!” Marcel reaching for me only to have his hands slapped away by Molly.

            “Marcel!” She snapped. “How many times do I need to tell you not to touch someone you barely know? That’s what weird people do.”

            “Molly you do that.” Liam teased jokingly at the little girl.

            “Yeah and no one said I was normal.” She mumbled, before pushing Marcel back again who was strangely standing closer to me than he had been a minute ago. “Marcel!”

            “What!” Marcel yelled his eyes starting to turn dark.

            “Stop.” She whispered so low that I had trouble hearing her.

            The two glared at each other, fire flashing between their eyes. To diffuse the tension I tried to toss an arm over Marcel’s shoulders, which was hard considering how tall he was. “Molly, why don’t you go and sit down? I hear Nathan is practicing in the back. You should go and give it a listen.”

            “Ah, no mate, that’s a bad idea. Nathan’s already pissed at her.” Liam said eyes wide. “He’s already in a predicament because of her.”

            “Gurl that is no way to get a man.” I sassed waving one finger in the air.

            “Molly, can I talk to you for a minute?” Liam asked suddenly serious. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to another part of the club before she could utter a sound. As they left I barely overheard Liam growl, “What the hell are you and Harry up to?”

            _Harry_? I thought eyeing over the giant. I tapped my foot to the music bobbing my head trying to ignore the awkward silence between me and Marcel. “So umm, Marcel?” I said trying to start a conversation.

            “Can I buy you a drink?” He asked out of the blue as he began to push me towards the bar.

            “Oh, I’m not drinking tonight. I actually wasn’t even going to come out tonight. Niall called me saying he was too drunk to drive and that he and Liam got into a fight. I was only planning on staying for a minute.” I explained taking a step back from Marcel.

            He took a step forward, a hungry look spreading across his face. “Come on Louis. Just one little drink. Maybe a little dancing?” He took another step forward and I took another back.

            “Umm, you’re getting a bit too friendly for my liking. I’m not looking for that kind of fun.” I tried to say but it came out a stuttering mess as Marcel came closer yet again. But something inside me told me to just let go. To have fun with Marcel.

            “I know you want to,” He whispered as his body pressed against mine. My breath caught in my throat as Marcel’s lips brushed against my ear. “I can hear your heart beating. It’s so fast.” His tongue brushed against the skin behind my ear. “So hot.”

            “Fuck off Niall! I don’t want to be near you. I can’t even look at you when you’re after that, that _thing!_ ” I broke out of my daze as Nathan’s voice came into my mind.

            “She’s not a thing! She’s an amazing girl!” Niall defended.

            “What are they talking about love?” Marcel asked, still pressed against me.

            “Molly. Niall’s got a thing for her and Nathan’s jealous.” I explained. A shiver went through my skin as cold air blew past me. Marcel’s arms tightened around me and I snuggled into him.

            “She’s a fucking flutter bitch is what she is!” Nathan shouted as the pair suddenly came into view. Nathan was walking briskly away from Niall as he made his way to the bar. His skin had a slight tinge of several different colors to it.

            “Would you stop calling her that!?” Niall pushed Nathan, who stumbled back a little.

            “Well obviously.” Marcel smirked. “Now where were we?” He asked before his lips attached on to my neck. My eyes fluttered shut with a gasp at the strong pleasure that suddenly rocked my body.

            “Marcel.” I gasped running my fingers into his curly hair.

            “Mmm,” He moaned against my skin as he gently bit down on it.

            “F-fuck.” I stuttered as Marcel seemed to get even closer he grinded his hips roughly up against my own. I could feel everything as his bulge pressed against me. “Marcel.”

            “That’s right. Moan my name just like that.” His teeth grazed against my neck in the same place he had just bit. The sharp points of his fangs rasped down my neck, his tongue burning in its wake.

            “Marcel,” I moaned again. His hands trailed down my back until they were tightly gripping my ass rubbing it with one hand and gripping it tightly, almost kneading it with the other. 

            “You’re so hot Louis.” His kisses traveled up my neck and found a place to suck right under my jaw. Air left my lips as I made a rough sound, I was so taken over by Marcel that I didn’t even know it was from my. “I want to take you right here. While everyone is watching.” He chuckled as my face flushed but at the same time I was so turned on by his words that I would have done anything with him.

            Marcel’s hands went further down and gripped my upper thighs as he lifted me up and set me down on a stool. His lips once again attached themselves to my feverish skin as one of his hands traveled into the one of my back pockets grabbing my ass roughly.

            I caught sight of his eyes as he pulled back to whispered in my ear, they were a shining bright green with flecks of silver, “I want to bend you over that bar with your pretty little ass out and fu-”

            “Marcel!” Sam’s sharp voice interrupted Marcel, pulling my mind from the heated emotions that it had been in from Marcel’s actions. “What the hell are you doing?”

            “Fuck,” Marcel muttered pulling back from me. Immediately my body felt colder and my heart felt…alone. Like it was already missing Marcel.

            What the hell is wrong with me? I don’t even know him and yet I’m acting like a horny teenager whenever he touches me.

            “What the hell are you and Molly up to? You know what I don’t even care! We’re leaving. Now.” Sam grabbed Marcel roughly, trying to pull him away from me.

            His eyes turned a deep angry red, nothing like the green and silver eyes that I had just seen. His fangs were descended as he placed himself between me and Sam.  A sharp growl left his lips as Sam dared to step closer again.

            “Oh shut up Marcel.” She scolded snapping her fingers. “I’m not scared of you. Now we’re leaving. Michael, go get Molly.” Sam said the last as she turned to her best friend standing beside her.

            Marcel stared down at Sam, his eyes still flashing, but his actions of someone to stubborn to back down. Molly sighed looking down at her watch. “Alright _Marcel_ , I’ll make you a deal. If you leave with me right now I’ll answer all the questions running through your head. Deal?”

            Marcel’s slowly nodded, stepping away from me and visibly calming down. It was then that I noticed Liam walking towards us with Michael. The two were a team, both gripping Molly by her forearms tightly as she struggled to get free. Her feet kicked out trying to find purchase but having a hard time doing so as her two captors had her lifted slightly up off the ground. “Let me go you assholes!” She screamed as thunder boomed.  “Ow Liam that hurts!”

            At her sharp, pain filled words I jumped from my spot on the stool, spurred into action, not wanting my friend to be in pain. “Liam!” I said surprised that he was actually causing a bruise on her arm. I saw it forming under his fingers. “Guys stop it. You’re over reacting. Molly hasn’t done anything wrong.”

            I tried to pull Molly from Liam and Michael only to have Liam shove me away. My back hit the bar hard, a bruise probably already forming. My ear’s rung as a harsh deep loud growl filled the air as everything suddenly went black.


	7. Chapter Six

_True pain was all you ever meant  
Love would be our last emotion_

Die for You

Black Veil Brides

*.*.*.*

**-The Midget-**

“I’ve had it Molly! Do you know what you’ve done?” Sam hissed as she pushed me into a dungeon cell. “Do you even understand the danger you have put Louis? Us all in?”

            “You didn’t seem very concerned with Louis when Liam shoved him and you knocked him out. Tell me sister. Did you even stop to make sure that Louis was okay after you knocked him over his head?” I said trying to fight back with her but knew that my words were just childish.

            Sam growled and flashed her eyes at me. “I am so close to sending you away. You don’t know anything Molly.”

            “I know that Harry is tired of your lies!  _You_  can’t keep things hidden from him. Your stupid idea of hiding Louis has done nothing but hurt Harry. It’s been a hundred years. Don’t you think it’s about time for them to be together again? Why must they be punished for our mistakes? For our sister’s issues?” I cried as Sam began to shut the heavy cell door, effectively locking me in.

            “That’s enough Molly. You and I both know that keeping Louis away is the only way.” Sam glared at me as she twisted a large key in the old lock. The sound of the rusty gears grinding together was positively excruciating.

            “So what? You’re just going to lock me in here, sister?” She ignored me as she walked away. I jumped up and grabbed the rusty bars on the little window on the heavy wood door.  “Hey I’m talking to you! Don’t I get a phone call? I want to talk to my lawyer! Hey! I’m hungry don’t prisoners at least get some bread and water!?” Sam walked straight out the door leaving me alone in the dark, damp, and scary dungeon all by myself. My heart rat began to speed up and my breath came shallowly. I hated the dark. Dark was bad. I stepped back from the door and walked backwards until I hit the back wall and then let my body slide down until I was sitting on the floor.

            Great, this is just fantastic. All I wanted to do was help Harry and Louis and now I’m locked in a dungeon. It’s not like it could cause too much trouble right? I hid Harry’s identity. Louis doesn’t remember anything. And Harry was starting to figure out stuff on his own. Even if I didn’t say anything he probably would have figured it all out by himself sooner or later. I was doing the right thing right? I rested my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands.

            “Molly…” A voice whispered through my ear.  Fear raced through my veins as I looked up and around. “Oh Molly. Baby sister.” The voice was soft and smooth, it whispered through the air like a leaf flowing through the wind. “I missed you baby sister.”

            “I can’t hear you!” I put my hand over my ears. “La, La, La, La, La.” I shook my head side to side. “Go away!” I squeezed my eyes shut as a key was shoved into the lock and the horrible sound of the rusty gears came again. My eyes sprung open as the door opened, scraping against the floor. A bright light blinded me as an ominous fog filled the room making it har to see anything. I began to whisper under my breath , “No, no, no, no. Go away. Leave me be.”  

            I struck out with my fists as arms wound around my waist and picked me up. “Hey, hey, hey. Molly it’s me.” Nathan’s angelic voice said sweetly in my ear as he held me close. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

            I nuzzled my head into his chest as he walked out the door and into even more fog.

 

**_~ That Curly Haired Bastard ~_ **

            “Answers now.” I demanded as I sat down at the round table that was already containing a steaming Sam and distressed Liam.

            “Please just understand Harry that we only do things to protect the crown.” Liam whispered looking down at his hands in his lap.

            “Right now I don’t give a shit about the crown. What I care about is the fact that Louis is very much alive when you’ve been telling me for the past 100 years that he was dead. And the fact that you two attacked him! You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now.” I growled barring my fangs at the two.  They had hurt my Lou and I wasn’t going to let to fly.

            They exchanged glances before Liam stood up calmly. “Harry, I know things are confusing right now but please, I promise we are just doing what’s best.”

            “What’s best for you? Because I don’t think it was best that I lived without Louis for 100 years. I don’t think it was best that he doesn’t remember me at all.”

            The door slowly opened as Tom peeked in. “I see your busy, I’ll come back later.” He said quietly before trying to slip back out.

            “Get your ass in here Tom. If we are going to be bitched at so are you. You were the one to kidnap Louis.”

            “He what!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. The door cracked shut as Tom took off down the hall. “He’s the one who took Louis?” I seethed glaring at the two that had ruined my life.

            “Just try to understand Harry. Just let us explain.” Sam said softly, obviously trying to calm me down.

            “I don’t want your excuses! I want the truth!”

            Liam’s hands gripped my throat as he pushed me up against the wall. “If you would shut up for 30 seconds I could explain what the hell is going on.” His eyes flashed deep dark red as his fangs bared close to my face.

            “Guys?” Niall called form outside the door. “Can I come in yet? It’s kind of lonely out here. And cold. I think I need a Liam hug.” His voice was a bit shaky but I knew it was just an act. Niall always acted like this when Liam got angry. For some reason it would make Liam feel guilty.

            “He’s supposed to be with Louis and Molly.” I hissed shoving Liam off of me. His fingers had gone slack as soon as Niall started talking and his eyes and been tacked on the door.

            “Come on in Niall,” Liam called opening the door for the little blonde leprechaun. “How are Louis and Molly?”

            “Tom put Louis under for a bit longer because he didn’t want Louis waking up with a splitting head and I haven’t seen Molly.” Niall said sitting on top of the table and batted at Liam’s hands as he played with Niall’s locks.

            I glanced at Sam who was biting her lip and had guilt plainly stated in her eyes. “Sam where is Molly?” I asked slowly, afraid of what I would hear.

            Her shoulders collapsed as she looked at me. “I, I put her in the dungeon. It was the only place I figured she couldn’t get out of and then cause more trouble.”

            “Why the hell would you do that!” Niall almost screamed as he glared at Sam. “Molly hates dark damp places!”

            “I know that! She’s my sister!” Sam yelled back, her cheeks heating up much in the same way as Molly’s.

            “Then act like it!” Niall was face to face with Sam both of them glaring at each other. I leaned back against the wall, wishing I had some popcorn so that I could thoroughly enjoy the show.

            “Enough!” Liam boomed moving to stand between the two. “Niall go get Molly. She’s probably a right mess about now from being left down there. Sam, I don’t want you locking anyone in there again. It’s cold and dangerous down there, someone could get hurt.” Niall nodded and promptly left.

            “I wasn’t going to leave here there for long. Just until we could explain things to Harry without her interfering.” Sam tried to explain as she rang her hands.

            “And her room wasn’t good enough for that?” I asked . Not going to lie, I’m on Molly’s side, she was the only one to tell me the truth about Louis and let me see him. I honestly believed that Sam and Liam would have kept it from me forever.

            “I wasn’t thinking that at the time. I was still pissed about finding out that she told Harry about Louis and let him see her.” 

            “I had every right to know about Louis.” I stated plainly.

            Niall burst through the door, short of breath and chest heaving, a piece of paper, but it was his eyes that brought fear into my heart. They were full of terror and worry. Two words gasped out of Niall’s lips, two words that in any other instance would just leave us all thinking that she was up to her regular shenanigans. But the spooked look he gave us with those two words effectively shut us all up. “She’s gone.”

 

**-The Midget-**

            “I’m not going to talk.  You can’t make me. Water board me, bamboo me, lemonade me, do whatever you want, I’m not going to talk. Now untie me so I can beat your bitch ass.” I hissed at Nathan who was leaned up against a wall and staring at me with dead eyes. I should have known it was a trap when he showed up. Nathan is never nice to me.

            “Oh baby sister, we aren’t going to make you talk.” Ellie or Elizabeth as she likes to be called now, sighed sweetly to me from behind me as she rubbed her hands up and down my bound arms in some sense of fake comfort. “I just want you to listen to what I have to say.”

            “I couldn’t care less about what you have to say. All I care about is the fact that Nathan tried me up.” Ellie tapped a finger against my cheek after I finished informing her of what I cared about. I nipped at her fingers in warning. “Stop putting those things in my mouth. I don’t know where they’ve been.”

            “And so you try to bite them?” Ellie questioned with amusement.

            I tried to shrug but found it hard with myself being all tied up and in the world’s most uncomfortable sorry excuse for a chair. “Let me go Ellie. By now someone has noticed I’m gone and they are going to come looking for me.”

            “I have time. Tell me Molly. How is Harry? Does he miss me?” Ellie ran her fingers through my hair.

            “You can think whatever you want about Harry. Now get your fingers out of my hair. That’s what weird people do.”

            Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes. “He has to miss me, we were engaged.”

            I rolled my eyes at her. “Is that why he left you?”

            I covered my giggle with a cough as she glared at me. “We’ll see about that. That’s what I came here to talk to you about, little sister.”

            I gulped. “Ahh, well… I’m really tired and don’t really want to talk so if you’ll let me go-“

           “No,” Ellie roared, the room suddenly grew colder, my breath coming in frosty puffs as the scent of roses filled the air. Just like me, Ellie was in tuned to weather except her thing was snow and all that cold shit. You know, cause she’s a cold blooded bitch?  “I have waited 100 years for Harry’s little bastard to be start remembering and now it’s time and you will sit here and then deliver my message.”

            “Dude, take a pill, Louis isn’t alive. You killed him. The hell bro why would you do such a thing?” I said dryly trying to play everything off.

            “You can’t lie worth shit Molly.” Nathan interjects. “He’s alive, he’s always with my brother Niall.”

            “The blonde one that Liam loves? The one that fancies himself in love with Little Molly?” Ellie taps a finger against her cheek in thought.

            Nathan and I both shouted at Ellie at the same time.

            “Don’t call me little!”

            “He’s not in love with her!”

            “Enough!” Ellie screamed tossing her hands out as sparks flew from her fingertips. “You’re getting too loose Nathan. And I need your complete attention if we are going to do things the right way.” She twisted her hand in the same way as I do and Nathan’s eyes darkened to a gaze that sent chills down my spine.

            “Yes Mistress.” He said deadly. Oh Nathan, don’t let her do this to you.

            “I know that look” Ellie cooed as she turned back to me to run a finger down my chest. “You care for this one don’t you?” I bared my teeth and glared at her. She clapped her hands and giggled. “Oh this is just too cute! Molly you finally found someone. Oh this is just perfect.”

            “I don’t care for him.” I said angrily. “He’s just fun to screw with.”

            She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Nathan and beckoning him forward with her finger, “Come here Nathan.”

            He stepped forward. My body shuddered as I looked into his dead gaze. I hated this, I hated this stupid spell. Screw magic, screw spells, screw all this wacky shit. If I get out of this I’m never doing magic again. You hear that big guy up in the sky? If you let me live I will never mess with Nathan again. I’ll never turn people colors, I’ll take those lesson’s Sam wants me  to take, I’ll even settle down and pop out a brat someday.

            “Nathan sweetie, I want you to teach everyone a lesson. I want everyone to know, I am coming, and I will not take no for an answer from the young prince. It is his choice to continue his little game with his bastard lover. It will be on him if blood is spilt.”

            I smirked and leaned forward towards them. “Bring it bitch.”

            “Go ahead Nathan. You know what to do.” She walked towards the door. “Ta ta sister. Tell Sam I’m on my way.”  She flipped her wrist and an shadowy fog flew from her and straight to me. My head fell forward as it pain fully hit me in the chest. Fuck, that hurt. The door slammed shut as she left and I was left with Nathan who’s eyes were getting darker and more unfriendly.

            “Don’t do it Nathan. This isn’t you. Please, just untie me Nathan. We can go home and pretend like this never happened.” I pleaded trying to break through the hold that Ellie had on him. A small smile fell on his lips and he went behind me. The ropes loosened against my skin and I sighed as the blood began rushing back into them. “Ahh, thanks man.” I rubbed at the rope marks on my arms with my now freed hands.

            A cry left my lips as Nathan’s fist suddenly struck out and crashed against fragile cheek. I clutched at it somehow in my unconscious mind I thought that it would make the pain stop but it didn’t. “Nathan please. Let’s just go home. Please.” I begged but his only reaction was to strike out at me again. This time his fist colliding against my left eye.  My body left the chair as I painfully fell to the floor. His foot collided with my stomach and pain exploded there as well. Tears began to fall from my eyes as Nathan continued his attack. And slowly everything started to go black, taking me into a pain free blissful between worlds state.

 

\---

           

            It was a soft swaying motion that brought me back to the world of pain and extreme cold. I moaned, slowly opening my eyes. A choked scream left my lips as I realized Nathan was carrying me. Even in a world of pain I fought against his hold. “Stop.” He demanded looking down at me with his still empty eyes.

            “Please,” it was barely a whisper as it left my aching raw throat. “Let me go.”

            “I am.” Suddenly the arms that were carrying me left my body and I was unceremoniously dropped onto cold hard wet ground. And then his figure retreated, and I was left alone to scream for help again and again, but no one came. No one.

 

**_~ That Curly Haired Bastard ~_ **

            “She’s still missing. Sam’s freaking out and I still have no clue what is going on. And to top it all off once you wake up, I’m not allowed in here again.” I sighed deeply as I ran my fingers through Louis’ hair as it was placed on my lap. He’d been out for a few hours and wasn’t showing any symptoms of planning on waking up any time soon. Typical Louis, you couldn’t wake him until he wanted to get up. I looked out the window as snow slowly fell.

            “Sam yelled at me not long ago. She’s mad that I’m not looking for Molly with her and the others. But they’re all looking so that means someone needs to look after you. And Molly’s a tough girl, she can handle herself. Right? Fuck…I’m lying… The way Niall looked. I’m positive something bad happened.” My face twisted up in despair. “I don’t know what to do Louis. No one will tell me anything. I don’t understand why they won’t let me be with you. It’s been 100 years, surely it’s safe now. Right?”

            My attention was jerked back to Louis as he moaned. His brow furrowed in pain. “He’s going to wake soon.” Sam announced as she walking into the room. She waved a finger and before my eyes a pair of glasses appeared. Looking down I realized that once again I was Marcel Styles.

            “Have you found her yet?” I asked tugging at the tight collar around my neck from the shirt I was now in.

            “Nothing. Her cell is locked to. It’s like no one even got in. there’s no sign that she was taken. All that we have to know of her disappearance is that note Niall found. Harry, I’m worried about her.” She admitted looking down at the ground. “I know I don’t act like it very often but I do worry about her.”

            “I know Sam. You only do what you think is right. She’ll be okay.” I comforted.

            “Who’s going to be all right? Because I sure as hell am not.” Louis said drawing both of our attentions to his now awake and sassy form.

            “Are you okay love? I was worried about you.” I said pulling him close.

            “Umm, okay?” Louis said, patting my arm.

            “Oh um, yeah,” I stuttered, letting go of Louis. Suddenly feeling the need to cry. I cleared my throat and looked back to Sam who gave me a sad and small smile.

            “I’ll go get the doctor, be back in a jiff,” And then she was gone.

            I looked back to Louis pushing some of his hair away. “I really was worried,” I whispered.

            Louis bite his lip and hesitantly took my hand in his. I nearly giggled from the sensation of fire that shot up my arm.

            “I’m… I’m okay now,” Louis whispered back.

            “Are you sure? You hit your head rather hard,” I pressed, squeezing his hand.

            Louis nodded. We stayed in silence just looking at each other  until the doctor and Sam came bursting into the door.

            “Oh… Prince-”

            “Marcel!” Sam shouted, placing a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “Dr. Lamentia this is my friend Marcel he was just visiting Louis here.”

            “Oh I’m sorry… Marcel you just look like… you know it does not matter,” The doctor turned his attention to Louis. “How are you feeling?”

            “I… I’m….” Louis stuttered before looking to me. “Would you mind…. Leaving?”

            I doubled took, “What?”

            “I just… I don- I can’t think with you around,” Louis mumbled, dropping my hand. “I’m sorry.”

            I shook my head. “No no it’s fine, I’ll be out in the hall if you need me,” I gave a small smile. I got up and looked to Sam. She adverted her eyes.

            I went to the door. “Do you want me to leave also?” I heard Sam whispered.

            “No you can stay,” Was Louis’ reply.

            I roughly opened the door and slammed it shut making an echo in the hallway. I instantly took the damn glasses off my face and threw them at the wall before stalking to the ballroom. A few pass byers gave me slight bows and confused looks but no one dared talked to me.

            At the ballroom I walked in and went to my throne and flung myself into the huge seat. I rest my elbow on the armrest and looked around the empty room and sighed. I was deep in thought when I heard the light tapping. It was almost like a rhythm against the window.

            I looked to the garden doors seeing nothing but snow falling outside. Ignoring it I looked away but the taping continued. I roughly got up and went to the windows, annoyed with the tapping. I looked to the left and then scanned the lawn when I saw a small pile under a tree by the stone fence in the back. It looked almost like someone had dropped a pile of laundry. I scrunched my eyebrows before opening the door. Once I stepped onto the snow covered patio I was by the pile in a flash.

            I looked down at the pile before gasping when I noticed its shaking. I crouched down slowly and rolled to pile over to find a battered Molly. I gasped seeing her purple lips and translucent skin. “Molly?”

            She wimped and clung my to arm. “H-Harry?”

            “Yeah, it’s Harry. I got you Molly,” I cooed picking her up making her whimper. Her clothes were torn and her body covered in dark deep bruises. Her left eye was a mass of purple and blue. “It’s going to be okay.”  

            I turned and ran full speed to the infirmary almost ramming us into the large oak door. I stepped back and opened the door.  Sam did a double take at us and then ran to me. “Oh my God! She’s so cold! Where did you find her!?”

            “In the garden, “I breathed, not looking at Louis before walking Molly to a bed two beds down from Louis’. I gently laid her onto the bed but she wouldn’t let go of my hand.

            “H-Harry,” She whispered, shivering. “S-she’s coming, and w-won’t take no for an answer. Sh-she said ‘it is only y-your choice to continue this little game with your little b-bastard lover. It will be on you if blood is spilt.’” Her teeth chattered.

            I looked over to Louis and our eyes briefly met and then I looked to Sam and then to Molly. “Are you sure those were her exact words?”

            Molly nodded bleakly. I opened and closed my mouth unable to form a single sentence. My mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour.

            “I-I’m cold Sam.” Molly chattered holding out a hand to her sister. “It’s so cold.”

            “Oh baby. I’m going to take care of you. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” She pulled a blanket over Molly and tucked it close to her skin, making sure not a single bit of body heat could get out. She turned to me and gently pushed me back. “Harry,” she whispered. “You can ask her questions later. Molly needs to be looked at by the doctor.”

            I nodded again, letting Sam lead me to a chair at the end of the bed before going to the other side and watch the doctor work on her little sister. I almost gasped when Sam took Molly’s hand in hers, tears visibly swimming in her gaze.

            I sighed running a hand through my hand and then froze. Fucking hell I wasn’t wearing my glasses. “Fuck,” I swore looking up to see Louis studying me.

            I gave a small smile and slowly got up and walked over to him. Once I neared the bed Louis looked away a pout on his lips.

            I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, playing with the hem of my shirt. “I… I can explain.”

            “What is there to explain, Harry? Or should I say Prince?” Louis bitterly bite out.

            I chewed on my bottom lip. “Please don’t let mad… this is why I-I didn’t want to tell you… I knew you hated the royal family but-but I wanted to get to know you.”

            Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you say that to everyone you want ‘get with.’”

            “No… I… I haven’t had a relationship in a really long time…” I stuttered out, running a hand through my hair. This was so confusing and fucked up.

            Louis rolled his eyes again. “Oh I’m so sure, what about thatEd person you were always pictured with like a few months ago? Is that a really ‘long’ time for you?”

            I let out a shaky breath trying not to lose my temper. “Ed is a  _friend_. Nothing more. We just hang out sometimes.”

            Louis looked at me and then away. I almost grinned to myself when I saw jealously flash in his eyes.

            “Yeah sure,” Louis sighed, waving me off.

            “What can I do to make this better?” I pleaded not wanting to leave him.

            He looked back to me. “There is no-!”

            I didn’t let him finished because I shut him up by crushing my lips to his.


	8. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Hello lovelies, Sarah here. With Mary and I both in our first year of college we (more like I) have decided to put this story on hiatus until _**next summer (Summer 2015)**_ when we will have more time and energy to put towards this story. And yes we will finish this story and we are so excited to continue and finish this story there are many more tears and joy to be written. Thank you all for this journey so far we are so blessed for all of you who have read this story and we hope you aren't too disappointed.

 

 

Thank you so much Sarah & Mary.


End file.
